A
by john6lisa
Summary: AU B&W Sort of is started out as a one-shot story because I lost a bet. This is my penance. Myka teaches HG about Fried chicken. And now, this story has taken on a life of it's own and I have added more chapters. I am trying to follow the seasons and am writing scenes that I would have liked to have seen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This one-shot is a result of my Gators losing in the Final 4. Set sometime in Season 2 before "Buried".**

**Just some fun fluff, gravy and a biscuit to sop it up with.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"Hey Hey Hey, Its the Colonel and all the fixings" Pete said as he pushed his way past Claudia who had opened the door to the umbilicus for both of them. "Stop shoving Petemeister, someone give me a hand with this?" Claudia said as she closed the door her with hip.

Artie started mumbling, not looking up from the computer. "Children, I work with children" The portly man huffed out. Myka jumped up, grabbing the bags from the young red-head as she gave Artie a glare. "Chicken, again?" Artie grumbled .

"Not just any chicken, old boy, Original recipe and extra crispy" Pete said as he set the buckets down on Myka's desk. "Why my desk?" Myka glared as she snatched her paperwork off just in time."What's wrong with your desk?" Myka huffed.

"Really? You have to ask?" Claudia said, with emphasis as she waved at everyone else's cluttered desks. Myka sighed, followed with an eye roll and a mutter 'I have to suffer because you all are pigs with your desks and I am not' as Myka cleared away her files.

"Don't worry Mykes, I got coleslaw, biscuits and gravy for you." Pete grinned as he and Claudia started to put out the spread. "Ooh, gravy?" Artie said as he opened the styrofoam containers.

"Did someone say the Colonel is here? When did the warehouse employ the Militia?" Helena asked as she came into the room, clipboard in hand as she caught sight of the slight blush from Myka at her quip.

"Its dinner...umm… Kentucky Fried Chicken... No Militia involved." Myke smiled. "The man who started it was called the Colonel…" Myka trailing off as Helena stood close to her. "What is that, darling?" Helena asked as she pointed to the containers sitting on Myka's desk.

"Dinner HG, come one everyone, time to get our grub on" Pete said as he rubbed his hands together. As everyone pulled up chairs and started to dole out the feast. Helena sat back, giving a wary eye to the food laid before her. "Breast or leg?"

Myka gave a slight grin as Claudia handed the bucket over to Helena. "What will it be, HG? Breast or leg?" Claudia asked as she shook the chicken in front of the time traveler. Helena gave a slight glance over to Myka, who had a rather large piece of chicken in front of her.

"What do you prefer, darling?" Helena asked as she watched Myka set down the rather large piece of poultry in front of her. "Umm...I prefer the white meat, the..umm...breast" Myka said as her eyes settled on the last button of Helena's light blue shirt.

Helena smirked to herself as she followed the line of Myka's Forest green as they trailed down to the bottom of her buttoned shirt. "I must say, I am with Mr. Lattimer on this, I much prefer Legs myself. " Helena smirked as she puffed her chest out just enough so the sumptuous cleavage peaked just under the slit of her blouse.

"Thats what I am talking about!" Pete said as he raised his hand to high five HG. Pete gave a small grimace when HG kept her hands crossed around her chest. "Nothing beats a good pair of legs" Pete smirked as he ripped into the extra crispy flesh.

They all settled into their respective favorites. Helena sat back and watched as the others dug into the strange smelling food around the table. Myka noticed HG sitting back, a wary eye following the agents hands. So Myka took it upon herself to dish up a plate for Helena... HG, before Pete inhaled all the food. As Myka set the paper plate down in front of HG, she noticed her giving a her shy smile. "Thank you Darling", HG whispered.

Green eyes glancing at the top three of the unbuttoned shirt. "What is this?" Helena asked as she fingered a biscuit in front of her. "Its an American thing, Buttermilk, flour and yeast and then you put something between it" Myka said as she sat down across from the Brit, dunking hers in the gravy.

"Back in my time, and correct me if I am wrong, which I highly suspect I am not, but "biscuits" were something you partaken with a good cup of tea. Now they are referred to as 'cookies' in this century,Yes?" Artie just glared as he grabbed a biskit. "But breasts are now called 'Ta Ta's. So tell me, Myka, are you enjoying that full, plump Ta Ta?"

Helena said as she watched Myka nearly choking on the white piece of meat between her forefinger and thumb that she had just put into her mouth."Good one, HG" Claudia snorted. Pete was totally oblivious to the verbal exchange between the three women as he ripped into his leg. "Children" Artie mumbled again as he took his plate over to his own desk.

"And where might the silverware be?" Helena asked as she rummaged through the makeshift kitchenette. "We have sporks, HG" Claudia said as she raised the piece of plastic up. Myka tried to repress her laughter, holding her hand to her mouth as she watched the time traveler raise one of those perfectly sculpted eyebrows at the the two women.

Of course Helena would have no clue as to what a 'spork' was, Myka suddenly realised. She watched a small hint of red crossing HG's checks. Helena… HG, she mentally corrected herself, would not have the first clue as to something so mundane and simple as a fast food meal. Feeling the unsaid embarrassment from Helena's, correct that, HG's lack of knowledge of twenty first century fast food etiquette.

She cleared her throat.

"This is fast food Hel... HG, its made to be eaten with your fingers, this is how we sup, no dining" Myka said, remembering the difference between 'to dine and to sup' in a long forgotten etiquette book she had stumbled across as a child in her parents bookstore. Helena... HG, raised another eyebrow as she watched the other Agents using their fingers to enjoy their meal.

"So, we are partaking in supper then?" HG said as she looked at Myka, her fingers hesitantly pushing at the plate of food the younger agent had set before her. "It is socially acceptable to use your fingers Hel… HG" Myka replied. 'Damn it' Myka silently cursed herself, why was she having such a hard time differentiating Helena from from HG?

HG smudged silently to herself, she eyed every move Myka made, staying just a few seconds behind the beautiful agents long, slender fingers. Helena watched as Myka would pick at the piece of chicken, sliding her finger under the greasy skin, peeling and then removing the breaded crust. Helena would then follow the same pattern, removing and then setting aside the skin, then pick and remove the moist meat.

"Uhf bona eff at?" Pete's muffled words shook Hele… HG out of her studious process. She watched as Peter grabbed for the discarded skin on Myka's plate. HG watched as the younger agent would huff and roll her eyes. "Dang it, Ms Martha Stewart, you speak Pete?" Claudia said as she handed the bucket over to Helena.

Myka shrugged her shoulders as she handed the crust over to Pete "I know he wants it." Claudia grabbed her plate and headed over to her own work station. "Yeah, that's not all he wants" Claudia snorted as she starts to type on her computer. "Ewww… that is like sleeping with my brother, Claud" Myka responded.

Now it was just the two of them at Myka's desk. HG grinned as she reached for the bucket. "I feel the need for a Ta Ta in hand, is called for" Myka dropped her biskit as she tried to hold in her coughing "Whattt…" Helena grinned as her eyes raked over the agent.

"A breast, darling. Are there any more available?" HG asked, making no apologies as her eyes blazed a trail from Myka's neck to just were two beautiful breast were heaving with each breath, straining against the thin cotton fabric of the white tank under the open, unbuttoned checkered shirt of Myka.

XXX

Both women tucked into their meals, HG, still waiting a second behind Myka as she followed the agents hands. Always one to educate herself, Helena made sure she followed Myka's lead when partaking in new territory.

"Finger licking good, un HG?" Pete said as he polished off the last of the chicken in the bucket. Myka smiled at the time traveler as she poured more gravy over her mashed potatoes. Helena watched as Myka slid her finger around the rim of the cup. Placing the last bit of gravy into her mouth. "Indeed, Agent Lattimer" HG smirked as green eyes shot up, meeting dark eyes. A blush covering pale cheeks.

Helena licked her bottom lip as she watched the clear juice trickle down Myka,s finger. Her hand frozen in mid stride as Myka's lips curled around her finger. Helena let out an audible gulp as she watched Myka slowly pull her forefinger from those luscious lips. Repressing an soulful groan as she felt her thighs tighten. "Definitely finger licking good" Myka blushed and turned as soon as those words escaped her lips. Her blushing causing her to feel light headed as she set the plate down at the counter.

Myka's words had not gone unnoticed from the older agent as she cleared off the table from the feast on the younger agents desk. "Myka, Pete, there is a disturbance in AA-137, go...now!' the gruff man said. His face glued to the screen, not seeing the agent passed out on the couch. "On it, Artie" Myka said as she placed a tesla in her back pocket. Her hand reaching for a can of goo as she poked Pete on the couch. "Not now, Ma, I'll take the garbage out later" Pete mumbled as he rolled over, his face now submerged into the back of the couch.

Myka rolled her eyes "Artie, Pete is out of it" Myka said as she felt Hele… HG's eyes on her. "Then take Claudia" Artie grumbled. "No can do, grumpy pants, someone needs to stay and monitor it from here, and I am in the middle of those upgrades you have been grousing about, can't leave." Claudia said. Smirking to herself as she knew that only meant one person left.

Everyone heard Artie stiffing up, knowing what was coming. "AGENT WELLS" The disdain dripping off each letter from the gruff man. "Go assist Agent Bering… and no touching of ANYTHING in the warehouse. Am I understood." Artie said as he spun around in his chair, all three women eyeing him."You know Arthur, one of these day you will…" HG's words were cut off as Myka gripped the older agents hand. "Come on Helena, lets go"

Artie raised his glasses "Helena!? Helena now is it?!" his words being silenced at the door slamming shut as the two agents rushed out of the office. "RUU..oh " Claudia said as she turned back to face her computer. "HELENA! Helena, is it?" Artie shouted to no one. "You know Artie, she is not that bad, I mean, Myka seems to trust her. And, is it such a bad thing to say I kind of like HG here. I mean, she is sort of cool, 'Father of science fiction" and all" Claudia said, trying to run interference. "Just don't get used to it, kiddo"

XXX

Claudia logged onto the electro magnetic interference program, again. "Shuzz butt" She whispered. The EMI had not only not gone down, but it seemed to grow even more. "What the frack!" Claudia mumbled

Some time before that….

XXX

HELENA, duck! Myka yelled as she held the Jade Elephant in her right hand, her left hand pushing the older agent down with her left hand.

"Wow, that was close", Myka said as she pressed the last of the electrically charged particles into the pack. "Not bad for a days work" Myka huffed as she started to unhook the contraption from herself. "And I may beg to differ, Agent Bering" Helena huffed out.

Myka started to laugh as she struggled with the straps. "And what the bloody hell is so funny?" HG said, rubbing her backside. "You should see your hair… I'm sorry, it just looks like you stuck your finger in an electrical socket." Myka giggled a she helped the older agent up.

"I feel my discomfort should not be for your personal amusement, Agent Bering. Seeing as I played the pig to lure your monster" Helena snorted. Her fingers trying to release the harness from the younger agent as they bantered. "And I suppose you are all a giddy with some rhetorical tort to as my lack of knowledge in the field of electrical current, seeing as you assume that we had no such luxury in my century?" Myka's face blushed, the sting of Helena's words had not fallen upon deaf ears.

"I'm sorry Helena… It's not what I meant." Myka turning her head, feeling like she had been verbally slapped by her idol. Myka was still struggling to remove the harness when Helena sighed. Myka watched as the writer ran her hand through her hair, the electrical current flying away as black locks settled into perfection. "Here, let me help" HG said as she reached for the black straps that younger agent was struggling with to remove from her person. "NO, I'm fine"

HG backed away, her hands held up in mock surrender as she stepped back "Far be it from me to interfere with an agent and their performance" HG said, crossing her arms as she watched Myka struggle to release the cumbersome pack. Myka let out a loud groan as she struggled, her chest pushed and strained against the white shirt Myka wore, the black straps refusing to release their hold. "Would you just…" Helena huffed as her hands brushed over Myka's chest, releasing the straps and catching the pack just before it fell to the ground. Their faces, just a breath apart, their chest heaving to catch their breaths as Helena struggled to hold the pack up. "Umm, here, let me help, Helena."

"Say that again"

"Say what again?"

"My name… please Darling, say my Christian name" Helena rasped out. Her decorum and resolve falling as fast as the pack from her hand.

"Helena"

"Myka, you can not tell me that you have not felt this...this pull, between you and I" Helena whispered, the younger agent backing up with each word. Myka was terrified of the feelings that were waging war inside her. "HG… Helena" the words escaping in a breathless whisper.

Sucking in what ever air Myka's lungs could find as she felt the cold steel make contact between the thin cotton shirt as her back contacted against the cold metal frame of one of the shelves.

Myka sucked in a rushed breath as HG pressed her warm self against her body. Her lips playing against hers as Myka tried to process all the sensations that bombarding her body. "Helena" She whispered. "Please"

The younger agent almost pleaded. Myka was never, ever one to beg or grovel. But her head spun with the warmth of this displaced time traveler, her hero, her favorite writer, an agent of the warehouse, her everything was now pressing against her. "I am none of those things" Helena whispered. Her lips ghosting across Myka's. "I am but a woman, made of just flesh and blood"

Their lips brushing against each others. Myka gasped as she found her lips seeking out the warmth of this woman. "Helena" Myka's words escaping in a barely adable breath. "Yes, my love" The words from the author were breathed back into her lungs, filling a aching want. Myka felt herself tense, not from fear, but from a renewed self of being. This woman, not just a woman, desired her, as she did. Nothing more clouded her thoughts as her finger tangled in black silken locks. Drawing their souls closer.

Myka let out a rasped moan as Helena's lips traced between silken breasts. Warm hands made their way under the thin white cotton T-shirt. Finding purchase were both moaned in the sheer pleasure of the sensation. Myka's head fell back against the cold metal shelve as warm, British lips traced up that heavenly throat. Hips pressed urgently together as the air crackled overhead.

Claudia set the can of goo down quietly, backing away from the sight that would surely burn in the girls mind for ages to come. She smelled Apples as her hand reached for the lever of the goo that ran above the aisle.

"Alright, alright… I'll wait a few minutes more."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N After the "Pyka" comment. I drank, was depressed and drank some more. I needed to write something to cheer me and my fellow #iwillgodownwiththeship. Season two has always been my favorite, endless wonders and fun to be had with this ship.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy, If I did, there would be NO PYKA.**

* * *

Helena sipped her tea as she watched the other agents enjoying their breakfast. "So tell me, what is there to do beside watch Neanderthals chase after a pigskin covered ball?" Helena smirked as all three women turned to Pete, proudly sporting his Browns football Jersey, scurrying around the kitchen as he filled up the bowl with chips.

"Well, there is ice skating." Myka said as she wiped the last of her eggs off her lips.

"Darling, I do believe you missed a bit." Helena replied, her finger raised up to younger agents cheek, brushing away the bit of egg from her lip.

"Children are present here!" Claudia coughed.

"Ouch, Hey!"

Leena had kicked Claudia's shin under the table at her last remark. Leena just smiled as she cleared away the dishes. Helena following close behind. "Your aura's are almost blinding" Leena whispered to Helena as they cleaned the dishes.

Helena arched an eyebrow. "And how is that?" Helena smirked. Knowing full well what the inn-keeper meant.

They turned, watching the others leave the room. Myka glancing back over her shoulder, Green eyes meeting Mahogany. Myka ducked her head as she felt her blush rising.

"Beautiful"

Helena whispered under her breath, her own cheeks tinged with red, turning her face back to the inn keeper, giving a shy smile. Leena smiled back as she wiped her hands dry.

"Why dont you ask her out?" Leena said as she carried the bowls of dip into the other room.

"Ask who out? And what exactly does 'ask out' mean?" Helena replied as the two women walked into the living room. Leena just giggled.

The others had sat down in the room, Claudia perched with her computer on her lap. Myka, as usual, was in the corner, setting down in the plush chair near the window, her nose buried in a book.

"Maybe we can do a girls day out?" Leena said nonchalantly as Pete threw chips at the screen.

"Come on Ref… that was clipping, my dead grandmother, without her glasses could see that!" Pete yelled at the TV screen. Myka shut her book, not looking up.

"It was Offensive holding, Pete" She replied, walking up the stairs to her room.

_"Offensive Holding, number 73, automatic first down."_ The sound of the refs whistle echoing through the room.

"Really, can we find something less testosterone-filled to do?" Claudia huffed, brushing chips off the keyboard.

"What about bowling? The time traveler responded.

Myka stopped mid-stride, her foot hovering over the last rung as Claudia and Leena grinned at each other. Myka slowly backed down the stairs, her head peeking over the railing.

"Okay, anything to get out of this house." Myka mumbled. There had not been a 'ping' in two weeks and Myka was going stir crazy with all the 'down' time they had. The events in the warehouse still burning in her mind. Helena and her had not gone further than heavy petting. A wall of purple goo saturating Helena and her as Helena had just started to roll her nipple between her teeth…

"What do you say, Mykes? Knock down a few pins along with a pitcher or two of Hops?" Claudia grinned.

"Helena… HG? Do you even know what bowling is?" Myka asked, glad the banister hid the blush of her last thoughts. "And for the record, Claudia, you have to be twenty one to drink beer in this state." Myka said as she rushed up to her room. Myka was struggling to change into her jeans, her head buried in her draw, flipping cloths out as she searched for a clean pair of socks.

XXX

The three women had left Pete behind, still yelling and throwing crisps at the TV screen. They made their way to the only Bowling Alley Univille had to offer. Most of the locals were down at the other end of the allies, watching the game as the three women laced up their shoes.

"A pitcher of light with three cold mugs, and a root beer for the youngling." Leena smirked as she placed the glasses down. The two younger ones watched as Myka helped HG pick out a ball and lace their shoes up. Both smirking as HG's nose crinkled at the rented shoes.

"You do not expect me to wear these ghastly clown shoes. Heavens knows what biological diseases are cultivating in them" Helena huffed.

"Tequila shots?" Leena smirked as she handed the shot glasses to the two women.

'Thank you' Myka mouthed silently as she smiled at the inn keeper. Helena watched, just a second behind Myka's actions. She licked her hand, repressing an audible gulp as she watched the younger agents pink tongue slid across her thumb. Then the shaking of the salt as Myka gripped the lime wedge between her fingers.

"Cheers" Both Leena and Myka said as the two women shot back the amber liquid, then shoved the citrus wedges into their mouths. Both HG and Claudia frowned.

"Bottoms up" HG said as she shot the harse libation back. Her body reacting in kind as she bit down on the wedge of lime. "Good God, that is gastly! " Helena said . Then seeing the reaction of Myka "Another round?" Helena smirked as she handed her shot glass back over to Leena.

"Aye Carumba, Amiga!" Claudia snarked.

Leena and Claudia tried to hold back their giggles as Myka stood behind HG. The time traveler raising an eyebrow as the younger agent would try to explain the physics of the game. Helena trying to hold back a grin as Myka wrapped her arms around her hips. Claudia almost coughed as Myka held HG's hips, their bodies pressed together as Myka would follow HG down the lane, her hand running over HG's arm, to help guide her ball.

Myka could feel Helena's eyes following her every movement on the lane as the ball knocked over all the pins. Myka threw her arms up, her index fingers pointing up…"Yes! Shots all around for a hat trick!" Myka smirked, feeling Leena pull her to the bar.

HG sat next to Claudia, watching the two women leave. "Claudia, how would I go about asking Myka's permission to court her, in this day and age?"

Claudia snorted, trying to keep the root beer from spewing out of her nose. "Say what, grandma?"

HG gave Claudia a glare. Waiting for the youngster to catch her breath as they both watched the other women at the bar. "I know you were the culprit who spied upon us that day at the warehouse. Who else would have waited until the opportune moment to pull the lever, thus soaking Myka and I?"

" You owe me, Ms Claudia Donovan"

Claudia studied her shoes as both women came back. Never lifting her head as the three women shot back the Tequilla.

"So, courting Myka? Is that anything like asking her out on a date?" The young red head asked, smiling as the time traveler hooked her arm into hers.

XXX

Myka squirmed, trying to adjust the purple dress, her thigh peaking out of the slit that split up to her hip. "Myka, will you please hold still" The inn keeper huffed, the hot iron in her hand, trying to straighten her unruly curls.

"I'm just not sure about this" Myka squeaked as she tried to adjust her cleavage in the shear satin.

"It is just a date" Leena said, pulling back as she turned the agent around to see her reflection in the mirror.

"Not just a date. Helena said to make sure I was properly dressed for a night on the town. I mean, really! What the hell does that mean?" The agent huffed, rummaging through her closet for some type of shawl to cover herself. Myka had not felt this exposed since that time in New York that she had modeled this dress.. Leena came up behind the tall woman, wrapping her in a mink stole. Leena smiled as she was running her fingers over the soft fur as Leena turned the young agent around.

"Myka Bering, You are a beauty to behold. No matter what HG has planned, you will take her breath away" Leena said as she pushed Myka out the door.

Helena swatted Claudia's hand away from her tie. "Here, let me do that." Helena huffed as she turned to the mirror in her room. "Are you sure this suit is what will turn Myka;s head?" The time traveler asked. Her voice had a unsure timbre Claudia had never heard. HG was always self-assured, until now.

"Dude, really? You need to ask?" Helena shot a glare at the young redhead as she double-knotted her tie. Helena turned around as her hands tugged down her vest.

"Are you sure about this? Would it not be proper for me to dawn one of those sporty new-fangled dresses that you yanks seem so fond of?" Helena asked, her fingers dancing at the double-knot Windsor one more time.

"Are you joshing me HG? Did you not see how Myka was all but drooling over you in that vest before you strapped her to that time travel machine of yours?" Claudia smirked as she tugged the back of HG's vest under her black jacket. "Myka couldn't take her eyes off of you"

Helena's breath hitched as she watched Myka transcend the stairs of the B&amp;B. She felt Claudia nug her with her shoulder.

"You are soooo going to get some" Helena whipped her head around, glaring at the young techie.

"You shall receive no dessert"

XXX

**A/N okay… It is date night for these two. Would like to get some feedback as to what these two should do**?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, it seems some of you are enjoying this story so I will try to write a few more chapters. I am open to ideas for "teaching" each other about things. A proper Victorian dinner, a movie, how to drive a car... are some thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

Leena followed behind Myka as they came down the stairs of the B&amp;B. Claudia beaming as the innkeeper winked at her. A small blush crossed the techie's face as she nudged HG forward.

"Magnificent" HG whispered as she held her hand out, helping Myka down the last few rungs. Myka gave Helena a shy smile as she felt the warmth from the time traveler's hand in hers. HG kept her eyes solely focused on green orbs. She tried her best to maintain proper decorum, nevering letting her eyes wander below the younger beauty's face. "Shall we?" Helena said as she held the door to the B&amp;B open, letting Myka pass by.

"Have fun you two." Leena smiled as she watched their auras melding together into a soft Azure blue.

"Yeah, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Claudia snorted as she waved goodbye to them.

"Oh, I do believe we just might." Helena smirked as she looked from Leena to Claudia, winking at the two of them. Claudia started to rush up the stairs, two at a time, to her room, trying to hide the red now spreading across her neck. "Frack frack fracktiy frack frack" She mumbled as she slammed her bedroom door, praying to the Gods that Leena didn't she her blushing. Leena chuckled, the swirl of colors following Claudia up the stairs were bright, she shook her head as she walked back to the kitchen.

**XXX**

"Myka, you look… you are…" Helena was stumbling over her words as they stood on the porch. Helena pulled out her pocket watch, frowning as she looked down the driveway of the B&amp;B.

"Thank you, Helena." Myka said as she held her hand. "I never thought I would see the great HG Wells at a loss for words." Myka smiled as she tucked an errant lock of black hair behind her ear. "I suppose we will both learn how to 'court' in the twenty-first century." Myka smiled. She felt herself being drawn into those Mahogany eyes as she started to lean forward, a desperate longing to feel those soft lips against hers.

Both women turned as they heard a car pulling up, the gravel crunching under the tires as the black town car came to a halt in front of them. Myka turned to Helena with a quizzical look. "You called for a car?"

"Yes, Darling, I have yet to obtain an operator's license."

"Well, we should put that on our 'to-do' list." Myka mused.

The young man got out of the car, walking around to the back passenger side, opening the door, he adjusted his cap and smiled at the two women.

"Well, Darling. Our chariot awaits."

David James, the driver, had introduced himself as he tried to help Myka first into the car. Helena stepped in front of the driver, making sure Myka was settled, she turned and pulled the driver aside. "Mr. James, as per my instructions when I procured this transportation for the evening, I was very specific with our itinerary and conduct for this evening. Have you been made aware of these protocols by your employer?"

"Yes Ma'am" The man slightly stuttered as he shifted nervously in front of the intimidating woman.

Helena reached into her vest pocket, pulling out a large roll of crisp bills. She place one of the very large denominations into the young man's hand as she shook it. "Then we shall disregard your company's protocol in favor of my directive for this evening, Yes?"

"Yes ma'am" The young man smiled as he opened the door for his new employer of the night.

"Helena, is everything alright?" Myka whispered as she leaned in, the breath of her words brushing against Helena's ear, causing the older woman to shiver slightly. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Myka said, a playful smile grew at seeing the reaction her breath caused with Helena.

Helena sat up, knocking on the glass, "Mr James, if you please, I wish for an early arrival."

"Yes Ms Wells" The driver said, rolling down the partition halfway, as per his new employer's instruction. Myka looked over at Helena when the glass stayed half way up.

"In a proper courtship, a chaperone must be present whilst the couple are together. Mr .James will be acting as our surrogate chaperone while we ride together. Hence, the partition shall remain this way while we are together." Helena smiled, taking Myka's hand, entwining their fingers, gently kissing them as she brought them to her lips.

"Would you care for a libation while we enjoy the trip?" Helena asked as she leaned forward, searching the wet bar for the bottle she had specifically requested. Helena poured the amber liquid, handing a glass over to Myka, Helena felt another shiver as their fingers brushed from the exchange. They both sipped on the aged scotch as they enjoyed the classical music selection Helena had requested.

"We are going some place in Featherhead?" Myka asked as she noticed the welcome sign that they had just past. Helena just smiled and nodded her head yes over the rim of the fine cut glass. "Helena, where are you taking me?" Myka questioned again. Again, Helena just smiled as the car came to a stop in front of their destination.

"Thank you, Mr James." Helena said as he opened her side first, helping her out. "Wait here, Darling" Helena said to Myka as the driver closed the door. Helena went around to the other side, opening the door and holding her hand as Myka exited the car. "Beautiful" Helena whispered as she offered her arm for Myka. Helena nodded to David as he tipped his hat.

"You shall be here when we are finished?"

"Yes ma'am"

Myka smiled as they approached the entrance of the Theater. "Helena, how did you know?" Myka asked, moving closer to Helena, adjusting Helena's tie while she explained.

"I asked our prankster as to what would be the appropriate events that you would most enjoy. I believe she responded with '_a pic and some munchies_' which I had not the first clue as to what she said. So, I recruited Leena in my search and discovered one of Oscar's plays were being performed near by. And as fortune would have it, one I was not privy too." Helena's smile faded a bit, remembering as to why she did not attend the premiere of An Ideal Husband at the Haymarket Theatre.

"Helena? Are you alright? We don't have to go. I've read the play quite a few times." Myka said, kissing Helena's cheek. "It's alright, dinner will be just fine." She smiled as she finished straightening Helena's tie.

"Nonsense, Darling. I promised you a night on the town and you shall have it. Besides, this should be a new adventure for both of us to share together, seeing as neither has had the privilege of enjoying this play on stage." Helena smiled she proffered Myka her arm.

"Lead the way Agent Wells, the evening awaits"

"Righty-ho then."

**XXX**

The play was sublime for Myka, as they sat together, laughing and enjoying the semi-good acting and sets. Helena had snuck her hand across to rest on Myka's, giving a gentle squeeze at some of the more dramatic lines. It had not gone unnoticed by Myka, she made a mental note which lines of the play that caused Helena's grip to tighten. Myka turned to face Helena, noticing the slight facial changes when darker subjects were performed.

Helena tried her best to mask the feelings that certain scenes and innuendoes had brought up, turning and kissing Myka's cheek. Whether as to distract the agent of any show of dark thoughts or to reassure her that all was well. Helena was still deciding when the play ended and they made their way down the street. Walking hand in hand to the small french bistro just down from the theater.

The maitre'd greeted the two women, Helena placed her hand on the small of Myka's back as they followed him through the small restaurant. He lead them back to a quite, intimate table near the fireplace. "Merci, Marcel" Helena replied as she took the offered menus, handing one to Myka as they took in the surrounds. Their waiter promptly came over with a bottle of Macon that had been chilled, per Helena's instructions when she had called for reservations earlier in the week.

He poured just a bit, both of them watching as Helena sniffed, swirled, then tasted. She nodded her head, as the waiter poured the wine for both women, he rambled the specials for the evening. "Merci beaucoup" Myka responded as she handed the menu back to the waiter. Helena lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, a smile slowly growing. "Mais oui. I do speak fluent French, Helena." Myka gave a sly grin as Helena's smile grew even wider.

Myka decided to let Helena take the lead, after all, it was Helena who asked Myka out. And to be perfectly honest with herself, she was feeling like a princess with all the lavish attention Helena doted upon her. After the appetizers were shared between them, Myka leaned forward, placing her hand on top of Helena's.

"Helena, why did you ask me out, I mean, don't get me wrong, I am loving all of this but, well..." Myka became a bit nervous, having to almost sit on her hand so she would not start rubbing the back of her neck. She didn't want to mess up all of Leena's hard work on her hair. "Its just, we have already made out and we were on our way to third base until the Goo shower."

"Myka, it was never my intention to treat you as common harlette, you mean so much more to me, I… I just… I lost my resolve and decorum that night as I watched you consuming that meal. Then when I found myself alone in your presence, all propriety had suddenly abandoned me." Helena tilted her head down, a small tint of shame coloring her cheeks.

"Until the Goo shower" Myka chuckled, trying to lift Helena out of her solemn mood.

"Yes, until that shower" Helena said as she lifted her head up. "Myka, what exactly, does 'third base' mean? Is that a modern American euphemism for snogging?" Myka almost choked on her wine. Holding her hand over mouth as Helena handed her a glass of water. "Are you alright, Darling?" Helena looked intently at Myka, hoping she would respond. They smiled as the waiter placed their entrees down in front of them.

"My apologizes Myka, such talk is not proper over this type of dining. I sometimes find my curiosity overwhelms my decorum. Which, needless to say has been conducive to many a social faux pas." Helena said, the small glint in her eye not going unnoticed. "How is your Cola Coq au vin ?"

"It is excellent, Helena, thank you. How is your Cuisses De Grenouilles?"

"They are delightful." Helena replied as she set her fork down. "Myka if you do not wish to answer, I quite understand." Helena said as she sipped her wine. Myka wiped the side of her mouth with the linen napkin, then placed it back into her lap.

"Helena, It is okay to ask me anything, really. Even over a meal such as this one." Myka took a health sip of her wine, nodding yes as Helena poured more. Clearing her throat, she leaned close to Helena. "Third base is slang… it is an analogy for…" Myka sat back, sipping more of her wine to settle her nerves. "First base is like snogging, kissing. Second base is like… when you were… what you were doing to my…" Myka leaned back a little, her hands making a cupping motion near her chest."

"When I was worshipping your breasts?" Helena smirked, flashing Myka a beautiful smile.

"Um, yes, second base is just like that." Myka blushed as she sat back. The waiter had appeared, Helena nodding yes as he started to clear the plates away. Myka sat back up, sipping on her wine as she watched Helena ordering dessert for them.

"Does Crème Brûlée appeal to your palette? It is has been ages since I indulged."

"To say the least." Myka replied.

Both women laughed, the joke being lost on the waiter as he left. Helena's heart warmed at seeing Myka so happy."Now, where were we?" Helena smiled as she leaned forward, her finger tracing over the top of Myka's hand. "Oh yes, you, Agent Bering, were about to explain the meaning of third base."

Myka sighed as she leaned closer to Helena, the wine making her feel a bit bold. "Third base is what… " Myka moved her hand, now tapping on Helena's fingers with her own. "Is where these magical fingers were heading before we were so rudely interrupted." Helena swallowed hard, she felt her skin heating up as Myka continued to stroke Helena's fingers with her own. She felt herself drowning in those heavenly green eyes, watching with intensity at the small flecks of gold that shimmered in the candle light.

The waiter had to clear his throat, twice, before they both leaned back, sitting upright in their chairs as they enjoyed their desserts. After the tab was settled, Helena held the chair out for Myka. They smiled to each other as they walked out of the quaint little bistro, Myka feeling the warmth from Helena's palm on the small of her back.

**XXX**

They stood outside the bistro, both facing each other as Myka fiddled with Helena's tie. "That was the most delicious meal I've had in a long time." Myka smiled softly as she leaned closer to those lips that she had watched all evening, just the movement of them when Helena was speaking was enough to send shivers racing down her spine.

David opened the door, giving Helena ample room as she helped Myka in. He shut the door, racing to get into the car. As he settled behind the wheel, he noticed the partition was closed. He lowered the glass part way down, as per Helena's instruction from earlier in the evening.

"Ms Wells?"

Helena turned her head away from those heavenly eyes, as Myka stopped undoing her tie, casting a glaring look at the man as he adjusted the rear view mirror, wishing he hadn't. "Helena, its okay, we are still 'courting' right?" Myka asked as she gently cupped Helena's chin, turning to face those dark eyes. Her face started to relax as Myka finished undoing her tie, then the first two buttons on her shirt. Helena cleared her throat she held both of Mykas hands, stilling Myka's movements on her shirt.

"Yes, you are correct. Home please, Mr James." Helena said as she wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

Myka rested her head on Helena's shoulder as they rode back, both holding each others hands as they listened to the music softly playing. Once in awhile, David would dare a glance back, meeting dark eyes, then darting them back on the road.

Helena kissed the top of Myka's head as they pulled up to the B&amp;B. After Myka was helped out, she stood at the top of the stairs to the porch, watching as Helena shook the drivers hand, a big grin crossing his face as he tipped his hat.

Myka unlocked the door, turning off the porch light after Helena hung up her coat and Myka's shawl. Myka held Helena's hand as they both went up the stairs. She stopped at her door, opening it just a bit, stopping as Helena placed her hand over hers.

"Myka" Helena whispered as the younger woman turned around to face her. She gently kissed Myka, just barely brushing her tongue along Myka's bottom lip. Myka started to lean in, wrapping her arms loosely around Helena's neck, both moaning at the warmth of their bodies pressing together.

Helena pulled her body away, their lips still locked together as she ran her hands up Myka's arms, taking Myka's hands in hers as she pulled them down and then together into hers.

Breaking their kiss as she put their hands up to her lips, kissing them gently.

"My Darling Myka, I must bide you a good night. " Looking into Helena eyes, she held onto her hand as Helena tried to turn. She saw a flash, dare she put a name to it? She kissed Helena's hand and turned to open her door.

"I understand Helena, I had a wonderful time tonight. See you in the morning." Myka smiled as she closed her door. Leaning against the closed door from inside her room, Myka put her hand up on the smooth wood, her forehead pressed against the door. Myka smiled as she heard the faint whisper.

"See you in the morning, my love."

A/N _**An Ideal Husband**_ is an 1895 comedic stage play by Oscar Wilde which revolves around blackmail and political corruption, and touches on the themes of public and private honour. The action is set in London, in "the present", and takes place over the course of twenty-four hours. "Sooner or later," Wilde notes, "we shall all have to pay for what we do." But he adds that, "No one should be entirely judged by their past."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. I may write some more chapters if there is any interest.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"Good morning," Myka smiled and said to the innkeeper as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Myka leaned against the counter, both hands firmly gripping the mug of liquid gold as she inhaled the heavenly scent.

"Good morning, or should I say, good night?" Leena smirked as she prepared the morning meal, her eyes glancing sideways at the tall agent, flipping the bacon then whipping up the eggs. Myka didn't say a word as she popped a home fry into her mouth. Myka followed after popping a potato, with a slight hum of approval as Myka sat down and sipped her coffee.

"It was perfect." Myka said as she smiled into her mug of joe. "I want to thank you for helping Helena… HG, with all you did," Myka said softly as Leena set a plate down in front of her.

"Help with what, Ms Goddess of Sappho?" Claudia yawned as she shuffled into the kitchen. Her red shocks of hair sticking up in the air as she rubbed the back of her arm, reaching for the pot of coffee. "Mug?"

Both Leena and Myka smiled as they watched the young techie pour her coffee. "Sooo… was there any 'Chicka Bow Wow?'

The young girl asked in a sing song voice. Myka frowned at the young techie as Claudia sat down at the table. "Yoinks" Claudia gulped as she watched Myka leaning toward her. Squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for that slap against her head. Much to her surprise, it was interrupted by the sing-song of the Petemeister entering the kitchen nook.

"Hey Hey Hey, we filming a porno in the kitchen?" Pete said as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Where is the fluffer?" Pete smirked as he smiled at Leena as she handed him his loaded plate of eggs.

"Like...EWWW… that is so gross, what are you, John Holmes?" Claudia mumbled as she drank more of her coffee. "What did you do, did you mess with his belt buckle again?" Claudia huffed, waving her arm in the air as Leena and Myka exchanged looks and smiles.

"Dang, Pete, you know how Artie gets all 'Mr Grumpy Pants' when you touch things in that aisle. We will all be on inventory for a dog's year because of you touching..."

"Because of touching what?" Helena asked as she sauntered into the kitchen, smiling at Leena, nodding her head in a 'thank you' as she sat down next to Myka with her cup of tea and the morning plate of breakfast.

Myka dared a quick glance over to her time-traveler as she tried to control her breathing. A slight breath hitched from her throat as she felt the warm, firm grasp of Helena's hand on her thigh.

The banter died down as all of them tucked into their morning meal. Leena had to turn her head away as she was almost blinded by the bright, glowing aura from the two women sitting across from her.

Helena's hand was gently grazing up Myka's thigh as they ate. Myka would suck in a gasp as the warmth of those fingers heated her very soul.

She knew Helena was testing their boundaries, refusing to give in to the teasing. Myka reached across for piece of toast, intentionally letting the back of her hand brush against Helena's chest. "Excuse me, may I?" Myka said in a low timbre as Helena tried her utmost to hold back the urge to grab said offending hand and guide it to where her mind had wandered

Helena swallowed roughly as she let her fingers brush against Myka's. Both green and chocolate orbs started to turn dark with lust and desire.

"We have a ping."

Artie said in a gruff voice as he slammed the folders down on the breakfast table. "Oh, Strawberry pastries!" The old man said as he reached for them.

XXX

Myka shifted a bit next to Pete as Artie was going over the latest ping. "A curiosity," Helena whispered to Claudia as she tried to peek over the techie's shoulder.

"Pete, Myka, here are two tickets to Florida, you have a few hours before your flight," Artie said gruffly as he turned.

His hand clutched his chest as Mrs Frederic stood before them. Her perfectly coiffed self stood in front of Artie as she nodded to Leena and accepted the cup of tea.

"Arthur, I feel it would be best if Agent Wells was to accompany Agents Lattimer and Bering on this latest… 'ping,'" the caretaker said as the three agents eyes danced between themselves and the gruff agent.

"Agent Wells!?" Artie huffed, then sank down into the chair as the caretaker glared at him.

"I feel it is best if Agent Wells has her first case in the twenty-first century alongside agents Bering and Lattimer. Do I make myself clear, Arthur?" The caretaker said as she set her cup of tea down.

"Crystal" Artie mumbled as he handed the other case file over to HG.

"I've never been to Florida." Helena said with an almost childish glee as she looked over the file.

Even though Helena had traveled on this tin can when she first dealt with Macpherson, it did not ease her phobia, Myka sat next to the agent. Pete was already buckled in across the aisle from them as Myka reached across, her fingers gripping Helena's in her's. Pulling those long tapered digits to her lips. Myka whispered "Relax, it will be okay."

She smiled as she watched Helena's one hand grip her thigh. "I am sorry, my Darling, yet I may understand the aerodynamics, I am sure it was not the Gods plans for mere mortals to fly with clouds between their knees." Helena whispered.

It was all routine as they landed, checking past security, Pete flagging down a cab as they loaded their bags.

Pete drove them all to the hotel room after they had rented a SUV from the airport car-rental. Helena tried her best to watch how this new fangled death trap operated. Her mind still a bit disoriented from the flight as she watched Pete engage the tin can. She felt Myka's hand upon hers, a small smile was cast her way as they rode down the palm laden road.

Helena let out a grateful sigh as they checked into their hotel room, grateful to have her legs on solid ground.

Both women were unpacking their things in the cramped hotel room, trying their best to not brush against each other. Myka rubbed the back of her neck as she pointed to the dresser drawers.

"Are you a top or a bottom?"

Myka felt all the blood rush from her heart to her cheeks with her subconscious remark. How the hell could she ask Helena that. Myka had never been with a woman before, but with Sam, she had loved herself taking control. But what was Helena? What was she to me? Did it matter?

All Myka knew was that brief encounter in the warehouse. She loved the feel of Helena against her, pressing, needing, wanting her. Since when did it matter who was on top of whom.

'Labels are for cans, not people'

An off-handed remark that reverberated in her head from her old college roommate when she had tried to kiss Myka during a drunken Frat party.

'Sexuallty is fluid', The husky breath of unreason from Myka's former roommate, it kept ringing in her head as she watched Helena standing before her, a beautiful blue shirt in Helena's hand as they had stopped, mid-stride with their unpacking.

Myka let her white T-shirt drop to the floor as she stalked towards Helena. Her tongue licking her bottom lip moist, as her hands gripped the Victoren's hips, pulling them close.

"Is the 'courting' over yet" Myka rasped against the pale white skin as her lips claimed the quivering flesh against her's. Myka felt her Brit becoming putty in her arms as her teeth nipped at that alabaster skin. Helena's fingers digging deep into her skin as she canted her hips into hers.

"Yes, my Darling girl." Helena rasped out as she let herself just,... be.

"Hey Mykes." The rasping at the door made both women stiffen in each others arms.

"No force shall deter me." Myka rasped out as she pushed them both to the door. Helena let out a low groan as her fingers danced over those perfect breasts. Her fingers pinching and massaging them to erect forms as Myka's head fell into Helena's shoulders.

"What is it Pete?" Myka strained in her best, annoyed voice.

"Umm...well, my stomach needs food and I thought we could check out the local seafood shack and…"

"And what, Pete!" Myka growled as she felt Helena ripping her blouse away. The buttons popping against the Tarze floor. A soft clinking as they bounced around the room. Helena let out a shuttered breath with each inch of skin exposed.

"My beautiful Myka, I fear I can not hold back my desire for you much longer." Helena whispered against silken breasts. Her fingers tugging at the younger agents snug button and zipper. "Damn these modern torture device's." Helena cursed

"Here baby, let me." Myka moaned into her Brit's neck as she marked her lily white skin.

"Peteee." Myka sung out as she let herself be spun around, letting out a soft 'upmm' as her back hit the door. "Ummm, we… HG and I will met up later with you. We, Helena...HG and I need to go over the case files." Myka barely got out in a less than breathy tone. Pete's vibes were on overdrive as he leaned closer to the door.

"Mykes, I am getting a hinky vibe here. Are you sure…" The loud thump against the door plus with his vibes made Pete jump back. Pete almost put his hand against the door as his other hand rubbed his stomach.

A small grin crossed his face as his eyes lit up with the realisation of what was happening behind that closed door. "Okay, no worries, I will order some wings to go for you two." Pete smirked as he walked away. Stopping mid-stride, he was just letting his hand hover over the door.

"Don't you dare." Myka growled from the offending oak door.

""What?! I didn't do a ...never mind… wings… on them" Pete sputtered out as he jogged to the hotel elevator. Flipping his card key in his hand as he started down at it

"Just do not hurt her." Pete whispered.

Myka let a sobbed breath escape her lips as Helena all but cannibalized her way down her skin. "Helena" Myka rasped out as she tried to control her ragged breaths.

"There are lives at stake Agent Bering" was all that was said with the hoarse voice over the Farnsworth.

"How many hours?" Myka's breath said harshly to the gruff agent.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, felt the need for another chapter. If you want to know more about the Miami Circle, there are some good sites on Google.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

Helena jumped back from Myka, her lips making a soft popping noise from Myka's nipple. Her head jerking around to locate the sound of the gruff man's voice.

"Artie?" Myka squeaked as she rushed to the sounds of Artie's voice.

"Myka, the floor." Helena replied calmly as she watched the younger agent frantically searching the room for the Farnsworth.

Myka mouthed a silent _'thank you'_ to Helena as she picked up the device.

"Sorry Artie, it must have fallen down when we were unpacking. We just checked in and haven't had time to head out to the Seaquarium yet. Pete headed out to grab something to eat..." Helena cleared her throat to halt Myka rambling, motioning with her fingers up and down her chest.

"Wooh there, Lady Godiva, too much skin there for my virgin eyes." Claudia snarked as she interrupted Artie when she stuck her head into view. Artie stuttered and quickly covered Claudia's eyes with his hand.

"Devel child." Artie mumbled as he turned back to the screen. "Agent Bering, would you mind... ?" he said as he waved his hand at the screen. "Covering up."

Myka blushed in embarrassment as she realized, in the heat of passion, Helena had ripped her shirt open.

Helena had sat down next to Myka on the bed, popping her head into the viewer. "You should excuse Myka, Agent Neilson, she was just readying herself for a shower. The humidity here is ghastly as we all have found ourselves perspiring profusely since we disembarked the aeroplane." Helena smiled.

Artie grumbled under his breath as he turned his head, giving Myka ample time to grip her torn shirt together, trying desperately to straighten out her bunched-up bra. Myka ran a finger over her own cheek as she looked at Helena, a faint smear of lip gloss was still on her cheek.

"I fail to see the significance with the death of a few _'Phoca vitulina'_ and how that relates to the warehouse?" Helena said.

"Poka uhn na what?" Claudia asked she turned to the screen.

"Sea lions," Myka said as she took the device back from Helena. "Phoca is Greek for seal and it is a little strange that people are attacking them at the exhibit and eating them," Myka said as she gave Helena a grateful smile. Getting up from the bed, she started to pace the room. Helena's eyes following the younger agent in awe as she watched Myka's thought process.

"We need to interview some of the workers at the sight and see what happened." Myka said as she pulled the door to the room open just before Pete knocked.

"Claud, see if you can pull up some info on the Miami Circle. I remember reading about that site, they had found some seal teeth there." Myka said as she handed the Farnsworth over to Pete after he had set down the styrofoam containers.

"On it" Claudia said as she turned around, typing away on her keyboard.

"What are you thinking, Darling?" Helena said to Myka as she sat down next to Pete, her nose crinkling at the smell of the food he started chewing on.

"Not sure yet, but something sounds hinky with people eating seals, raw, all of a sudden, just when there was a discovery of seal teeth at that circle." Myka said as she picked up a hot wing and the device, still waving the wing in her hand as she paced around the room.

"Nooo… the site was unearthed in 1998 when they tore down an old fifty's motel in order to build some high-rises. Would not want to upset those condo-commandos." Claudia said as she pushed her way back into the screen.

"Ewww… like eating those seals, _raw_. That is so uncool and almost cave-man," Pete mumbled as he ripped into another chicken wing. Myka looked at her wing in her hand, tossing it in the trash can as she sat down next to Helena, reaching for a piece of celery instead. The thought of those poor animals being eating alive made her stomach flip.

"Here, dip it in this blue cheese. It tastes better." Myka said to Helena as she handed her a stalk. Helena licking her bottom lip as she watched Myka bite down on the celery, a bit of the sauce pooling at the corner of the younger agent;s lips.

"Ooh, they have some Blackened Grouper on special at the fish shack, man, some blue cheese on that would be awesome!" Pete said as he popped another wing into his mouth. "And I heard from that cute bartender that it is Stone Crab season right now!" Pete mumbled, opening his mouth, full of food, at the younger agent. Myka shook her head and smiled as she turned back to Helena.

"Really, Darling. How do you put up with that… child?" Helena winced.

"Man-child." Myka frowned as she leaned in, wiping a bit of blue cheese off the corner of Pete's chin, "The only kid I would ever deal with."

"Bigger fish, people!" Artie shouted over the device, causing all heads to snap forward at him.

"We have otherwise normal people attacking and tearing apart seals, and we need to know why. Claudia, as soon as you have that information, send it to them. Pete. Myka, go to the Seaquarium, ASAP and find out all you can," Artie yelled, slamming the Farnsworth shut just as Myka was asking about Helena going with them.

"Since when did the old boy care so much about fish?" Pete said as he grabbed a few more wings. "Its not like anybody is eating each other," he mumbled as he headed to the door.

"Pete, those people are locked up in jail because of this. We need to find out why." Myka said as she held her torn blouse closer.

"Yeah, well… I will be back in ten, think you can have your lady-loving done by then?" Pete snarked, closing the door behind him, rolling his shoulders as he heard something hitting the door behind him.

**XXX**

Helena gave Myka a quick glance and a shy smile as they walked towards the Noon show. Pete was clapping as the Orca whale jumped out of the water, the trainer jumping on the back of the whale as it glided through the water. Myka spotted the PR director and walked towards her.

The crowd gasped as the whale jumped out of the water again, a wave of water drenched Myka just as she watched the PR director jump back.

Myka had changed into a short sleeve white cotton T-shirt and black jeans before they left. The heat was stifling and she left her usual power suit back at the hotel room. Both Pete and Helena smirked as they looked at the wet T-shirt Myka was now sporting because of 'Oleta' the killer whale.

"I much prefer your curls." Helena whispered into Myka ear. Her hair was know soaked and almost straight thanks to soaking from Oleta, her wet hair was now plastered around her face.

"Not funny, Wells." Myka snarked as she shook hands with the PR director. "Agents Bering, Lattimer and Wells." Myka said in her best, most professional voice.

"Please, call me Regina," the PR director said as she eyed Pete up and down, making no apologies for raking her eyes over the toned agent.

Myka crossed her arms, knowing the cool breeze against her wet shirt was betraying her. Pete waggled his eyebrows at the woman. Myka knew it would be better to pawn her off on Pete so Helena and her could go talk to the director of the seal lion exhibit.

"I need to make a quick stop in the ladies room." was all Myka said as she slipped into the nearest bathroom. Helena came in, watching as Myka had tried to use that new-fangled air dyer on her wet shirt.

"Really, Darling. You just might be able to finagle some unknown information from the director if you left your blouse, damp." Helena smirked as she crossed her arms, leaning against the far wall. She watched as that glorious blush crossed the younger agent's face.

"For your information, Agent Wells, we women of the twenty-first century, do not need to show off our attributes. A good interrogation and keen field work has presided over those Victorian wildes of yours." Myka smirked, straighten her now semi-dry shirt as she pulled it down.

"Well all be it, if you, Agent Bering, were to question me in that…" Helena cleared her throat as she ran her fingers over the soft chest of her fellow agent. "I would be, but a slave to your whims," Helena breathlessly said against Myka's ear.

A knowing smirk crossed Helena's lips as she held the door open. "Shall we?"

Myka leaned in to her fellow agent, catching that firm, plump, bottom lip between her teeth. As Helena's hands start to curl around her neck, Myka pulled back. A lopsided grin spreading across her face. "You _would_ tell me everything, Helena," Myka whispered, feeling the shutter course through Helena as she let her hand gently pass over Helena's hip.

_'If you only knew.'_ Helena said to herself.

**XXX**

"Well, that was a complete bust," Pete huffed out as he sat down in one of the cheap chairs in Myka and Helena's room. "Come to find out, Regina had no clue about all of this," Pete huffed out as he started to take his shoes off.

"Do you not have a room of your own?" Helena bristled as she watched Myka set the files down on the table. "I am in need of a good scrubbing." Helena remarked as she unbuttoned her blouse and removed her boots. "This humidity is intolerable." Helena remarked as she walked to the bathroom.

Myka slapped Pete's head as he stared at the falling clothes.

"Eyes front and center, Lattimer!" Myka growled as she set the files down. Opening the laptop, she scrolled down to a few things.

"Hey, time out Mykes," Pete said as he held his hands in mock surrender.

"Admit it Mykes, you have a thing for HG." Pete asked. Myka didn't reply, her eyes staying steadfast on the screen of the PC. After a few minutes, Pete sighed. "Look Myka, I just want you to be happy. That's all. Does HG make you happy?" Pete asked.

"Yes" Myka whispered.

Pete's face soften as he watched Myka slowly lift her eyes to meet his. Myka sat back in her chair, crossing her arms as Pete's big goofy grin spread, knowing he was about to say something stupid.

"I knew it! _Myka and HG sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…_" Pete started singing.

"Nice to know you know how to spell," Myka snarked as she threw a balled piece of paper at him.

"You know, she did kiss me first." Pete said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"And what is all this about?" Helena said as she sauntered out of the bathroom. Dressed in nothing but the hotel robe.

"Mykes is under the impression that I may have a thing for you." Pete smirked as he held a file up above his head. Waiting for the wrath of Myka to descend down upon him.

"I assure you Mr Lattimer, Ms Bering is all my self is forthcoming too," Helena whispered, her eyes never leaving her young agent's.

"Umm… English? Right? What the hell does that mean?" Pete mumbled as he watched Helena smile at Myka, their eyes locked in a lover's embrace. Pete tried his best to show respect as Helena gave Myka a quick peck on the cheek.

"Helena," Myka whispered as the victorian leaned over her shoulder to peruse the files.

The Farnsworth blaring shook all of them. Helena pulled back from Myka's side, rummaging through the draws for something to wear as she eyed-balled Pete. Helena slipped on a pair of Yoga pants under her robe as she watched Pete from the corner of her eye.

Pete covered his eyes as Helena snaked her arms around Myka, her lips brushing against the sweet spot that made Myka's knees weak. "Helena, behave" Myka groaned as she reached for the Farnsworth.

Myka opened it. "Yea, Claud, what's up?" Myka said as Helena kissed Myka's cheek.

"So do not need to see this, Mykes." Claudia mumbled as the sound of typing keys filled the background.

"Sorry" Helena whispered.

"I found a '_Curiosity'_ as your girlfriend is so fond of saying." The young techie said as Myka stood up.

"She is not my girlfriend." Myka huffed to the young techie.

"And what would you refer to me as?" Helena dryly responded.

"OH..I know! Your lady Love, Your sexy Brit, you're all being, your _Bow Chicka Bow Wow_!" Pete rambled.

Both Myka and Helena glared at Pete. "I will have you know that is disrespectful, Agent Lattimer if you disrespect Myka again…" Helena said indignantly as she crossed her arms.

"Like I said, Helena is your lady, Mykes. " Pete whispered as he let his hands drop.

Myka dropped her shaking head. Pete had always been there for her. Her '_rock_' in all the crazy that the warehouse had thrown at them. But she had no answer when it came to Helena. She was...'_He_' was her hero when she was a young girl, her life based on the hero worship of the '_Man_' that her Father had read those books to her as a little girl.

Now, to find out her '_Hero_' was a woman.

Was it '_Hero Worship'_ ? Myka mulled over as she chewed her bottom lip with worry.

"Hey, Earth to Myka… Got some info on your case. Hey, you okay?' Claudia whispered into the screen. Turning her head as to make sure Artie was no where near. "Mykes, come on, it's me, Claudia… Let me in"

Myka looked over her shoulder, watching as Helena nodded to her as she glared at Pete.

"The floor is all yours," Helena smiled.

"Okay, Claud, what is up?" Myka asked. Her outstretched hand, reaching for Helena's.

"What is up with you and your old lady?" Claudia said absentmindedly, looking down as she typed away.

"Do NOT call her that!" Myka said as she started to pace the floor.

"Hey, sorry. I didnt mean any disrespect there Mykes," Claudia stumbling over her words.

"None taken," Helena replied as she placed a chaste kiss on Myka's cheek, settling down in the hotel chair as she thumbed through the case file. She tucked her feet under her legs as she flipped her hair back to air dry.

"I just pulled up a few things with that Miami Circle thing you were going on about. It seems that they, the Art Basil had some Hoity Toity show a month ago and some of the seal teeth were displayed for the show. Some rich snob named TR Riggs bought a few and...low and behold, all the people who chowed on the seals, all worked for the same company as the Ass who is trying to buy out the lease on the land that the circle is on."

Claudia said in a long breath to Myka.

"So, what has happened is this rich guy T R Riggs has stumbled upon the old fossils and now they are infecting those that come in contact with them?" Myka said as she looked at the quizzical face of her _Girlfriend_ ?

"Yeah, right, as you well know, Ponce de Leon and his crew set up digs in that area around 1521, and they had reported to witness the Tequesta Indians feasting on Monk Seals. He also wrote in his journal that the Elders believed the circle to be a high, holy place."

The young techie breathed out.

"Of course!" Myka said as she slapped her forehead. "They used the place as a foundation for Council. I remember reading that there was a eye-shaped hole in the middle. Something like the Eye of Horus that the Regents use. They used the place as an Analogous to England's Stonehenge. A archaeo-astronomical place to observe the solstices." Myka worded out.

"Bingo, and guess what time it is now… Yes Alex, give me 'What is the Summer Solstice?' for 500," Claudia chimed as they both smacked their heads.

"Which was just three days ago, the same time as the first seals were killed" Myka replied.

"And.. Senior De Leon had reported seeing the Elders feasting upon Monk Seals which are…"

"Now extinct." Myka said, finishing Claudia's sentence. "And somehow when they came in contact with those fossilized seal teeth, it triggered the artifact and caused them to make a meal out of the seals at the Seaquarium." Myka said as her and Helena leaned over the case files.

"Brilliant art of deduction, Darling." Helena beamed as she turned her head to face her fellow agent. Myka smiled as she leaned close to her Brit's lips.

"Okay, Ms. Horny Pants… so did not need to see that! Concentrate here Myka." Claudia say as she typed some more.

"So, somehow the solstice may have triggered the seal teeth or the artifact." Myka said as she still had not looked away from Helena. "Hey,Claud, do you think you can pull up some info on the Tequesta ?"

"Sure, no prob, should have something for you by the time you two are done strolling hand in hand on the beach." Claudia said as she winked at Myka, laughing as the agent turned red. "Say, have you two have yet to do the _'deed'_?" Claudia whispered close to the screen.

"None of your business," Myka snarked. "Have a good night, Claudia," Myka said as she shut the Farnsworth close. Myka turned as she felt Helena near her ear.

"A moonlit stroll on the beach does sound heavenly." Helena whispered next Myka's cheek.

"So, we need to go see a man about some seal teeth?" Pete asked as Myka started to push him out of the room.

"Right now, '_We_' by which I mean just Helena and I, need to change and find a place for dinner. _We_ will all go pay Mr Riggs a visit in the morning when his office is open." Myka said as she closed the door, leaning back against it as she watched Helena gathering up the files on the table.

"Helena, why don't you leave those files where they are. We need to eat, I am famished. Just give a me a few minutes for a quick shower then we can leave." Myka said as she came behind Helena, kissing her neck.

"Darling, would you care for a little company while you shower?" Helena hummed as her hands rubbed the strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"As tempting as that sounds." Myka said as she turned Helena around to face her. "I think I would prefer our first time to be…" Myka trailed off, ducking her head down, trying her best to hide her nervousness.

"Ahh, a romantic at heart, yes?" Helena smiled as she cupped Myka's cheeks, gently brushing her lips against Myka's.

"Something like that." Myka kissed back. She turned towards the bathroom. "Why don't you turn on the TV, hopefully there will be no seal kills tonight on the news. I'll be out in a few." Myka said.

Helena waited till she heard the water running. She pulled her phone out of her bag, dialing the number from on a piece of worn paper. She stared out the window as she waited for the man to pick up.

_"Yes, who is this?"_

"Mr Chandler, my name is Wells, I am an associate of a mutual friend of ours. He has informed me that you are in possession of an item and wish to sell it."

_"Yes, I still have the item, tell me Ms Wells, how is James?"_

"Mr Macpherson is out of the country at the moment, but as luck would have it, I am quite near and was hoping we might be able to meet up."

_"Splendid, I will text you the address and time for our little rendezvous. Good bye Ms Wells."_

"Hey Helena, how do you feel about seafood?" Myka asked as she came out of the bathroom, her head turned sideways as she brushed her curls, not noticing as Helena slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Pete had said something about it being Stone Crab season," Myka smiled as she started to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage Agent Bering, I have never heard of these '_Stone crabs_'..." Helena smirked as she wrapped her arms around Myka's waist, gently kissing those lips. "... of which you refer. But I am open to trying new things." Helena ghosted across Myka's lips.

Myka smiled as she grabbed her jacket and the Farnsworth, holding her hand out, Helena entwined their fingers.

"Well, Agent Wells, you are in for a treat. " Myka smiled as they headed down to the lobby.

**XXX**

"This is really quite nice, it has a certain rustic charm to it. It reminds me of those Public Houses in Ireland down by the shore." Helena said as they settled into their high-back chairs, their table sat outside on the pier.

"I think I will have to thank Amy at the front desk for this recommendation." Myka smiled as she thanked the waiters who handed them the menu's. "I was told by a reliable source that you have the best Stone Crabs in town. Two orders of large claws and… " Myka looked over at Helena who was looking around the place. "What do you want to drink?" Myka asked.

Helena let out a contented sigh as they swung their hands together. The meal was delicious and the liquor had warmed her insides, causing herself to loosen and relax. Myka smiled as she looked at Helena's face glowing in the moonlit.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Helena stopped just in front of their hotel, pulling their entwined fingers to her lips, gently kissing them as she hummed.

"I wish for this night to never end." Helena whispered, her fingers gently tangling in Myka's hair as she pulled them closer.

She savored the sweet and salty taste of the evening meal on Myka's tongue. Helena let a small moan escape her lips as she discovered the unique taste of the younger agent that was subtly hinted through the dinner and drinks.

Myka broke their passionate kiss, letting her gaze fall into those dark eyes, the moonlight highlighting specks of Mahogany that danced around lust-widen pupils.

"Please, Helena, show me your world." Myka whispered as she led them to their room.

Helena gently undressed Myka, helping the other woman's shaking hands to undress her. Helena pulled the sheets down, turning her head, she held her hand out to Myka. "Come, we shall do nothing that makes you uncomfortable." Helena whispered as she laid them both down.

Myka let out a shaky breath as they laid on their sides, facing each other. Helena gently caressing Myka's cheek, tracing her finger over Myka's bottom lip as they stared into each other's eyes.

The night was spent in loving touches and words of adoration as passions heated and ebbed.

Myka curled around Helena, their legs entwined as Myka;s arm rested across Helena's stomach. Her head resting on Helena's chest, the gently beats of her heart lulling her to sleep.

For the first time since her unbronzing, Helena was finally able to dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Since Cinco de Mayo is just around the corner, I think I will let the Agents have a little fun. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"What is with all this traffic?" Pete fumed as his knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel harder.

They had left Mr Riggs office a few moments ago, inspecting the necklace made out of the fossilized seal teeth and the strange stone it rested upon that was displayed in the man's office.

"If we can figure a way to get back into his office, neutralize both artifacts at the same time, it just might solve this case," Myka said to Artie over the Farnsworth as all three of the agents sat in the traffic jam.

"I think that might be best. Let's not take a chances; it could be a bifurcated artifact that is causing all this. I will send replicas of both to you as soon as possible," Artie said, cutting off Myka as she started to answer back.

"And a _goodbye to you too_, Artie," Myka mumbled as she closed the device, tossing it into her bag as she caught Helena smiling at her in the rear view mirror. Pete honked the horn again, causing Myka to jump in her seat. "Damn it, Pete! Honking the horn is not going to make the traffic part like the Red Sea so you can sashay to the hotel," Myka said as she rolled her eyes.

"On the contrary, when I was at Warehouse 12, I remember seeing such an artifact that could quite possibly part this congestion. It is a shame that we do not have the _staff of Moses_ with us now. It would come in quite handy right about now," HG remarked as she and Myka exchanged glances in the mirror.

"Okay, first of all, I do not "_sashay,"_ Pete said as held his finger at Myka. "Second, OMG do we really have _THE_ staff of Moses in the warehouse? That is so cool!" Pete said as they slowly made their way to the hotel.

"Not really, Agent Lattimer. It seems that the drawback to using said item is that the user who wields the staff is subjected to drowning in the water or killed by the thing they have parted, if they are not of Hebrew heritage," HG replied as they started to exit the SUV.

"Bummer," Pete mumbled as they walked into the hotel. As they passed the lobby, Pete stopped to chat up Amy, the desk clerk. Both women rolled their eyes as they kept on walking toward the elevator.

"Say, beautiful, what is with all the traffic today?"

**XXX**

"I am so glad to be back here, out of all that traffic," Myka said as she tossed her bag onto the desk. A smile was forming on her face as she felt Helena come up behind her, those deceitfully strong arms wrapping around her waist, pulling them both together.

Myka was getting lost in the warmth of their bodies being pressed together by her time traveler. Myka let out an approving hum as HG brushed away her curls from her neck and Helena kissed just under her ear.

"Is that so?' Helena hummed against Myka's ear as she started to unbutton the younger agent's blouse, Myka's peaks hardening under the gently press of the older agent's fingers. Myka's hand wrapped around Helena's head, gently scraping her fingers at the Victorian's head as she turned around into those strong arms.

"Yes," Myka whispered against soft lips as she started to unbutton Helena's blouse, a hum of approval escaping her lips as Helena guided the young woman's hand down to the waistband of her trousers.

"I have been dreaming of taking you all morning," Myka said in a low timbre as she guided them both to the bed, Helena's legs bending at the feel of the mattress behind them.

"Please," Helena whispered against Myka's neck as they fell onto the bed, hands and fingers gripping at fabric as breaths of passion and need were felt against tender skin.

"Hey Mykes, let me in; I've got some intel."

The sounds of the knocking on the wood and her partners voice caused Myka to freeze. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet dark, lust filled orbs. Myka propped herself on her elbows over the top of her beautiful time traveler, their eyes held captive by one another as she spoke.

"This better be good," she growled as she got up, buttoning up her blouse. Myka turned to look at Helena on the bed. The older woman let out a sigh and nodded _yes_ as she straightened up her blouse. Zipping her pants back up, Myka mouthed '_sorry_' as her hand lingered on the door handle.

"Hey Mykes, great news, found out what all of this hullabaloo is about today and you…" Pete was saying as he came into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw HG getting up from the bed. "Okayyyy…" he stuttered as he clasped his hands together. "Sorry if I interrupted anything, but this cannot wait," he said as he turned around to face his partner, watching as her blush turned to slight frustration.

"What is it, Pete?" Myka said, keeping her head down, only giving a slight raised eye to Helena as she closed the door, walking over to the table to sit down. "This better be about the case," she said as she started to pull out the files from her leather bag on the table, her head turning slightly as Helena cleared her throat softly.

"Happy Cinco de Mayo!" Pete beamed as he hugged Helena, her face frowning as she turned to Myka, a pleading look as she shoved away from Pete's awkward embrace.

"And what, pray tell, is so special about the fifth of May?" Helena snarked as she grabbed a few bottles of water from the mini-fridge, raising an eyebrow to Myka as she handed her a bottle of water. Myka smiled back as she twisted the cap off.

"Really?" Pete said in a childish whine as he looked back and forth between the two women. "Mykes, would you mind explaining it to our '_old lady'_?" Pete pouted as he sat down.

"Explain what? And I do not appreciate your referance to my age. I will have you know that, technically, I am but a few years younger then you, Peter," Helena huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the man.

"Okay, you two, enough!" Myka said slightly annoyed from their squabbling as she got up, rubbing the back of her neck. She addressed Helena. "Cinco de Mayo is a holiday that has gained popularity over the years. On May 5, 1862, El Dia de la Batalla de Puebla took place. After the Mexican-American war, France, Britain and Spain took over parts of Mexico. President Veracruz defaulted on the money that had been loaned. France sent an army into Mexico. As the French army marched further into Mexico, _they_, the French army, met up with a strong resistance. At the town of Puebla, a huge battle took place, the Mexicans were outnumbered, 4,500 of them to France's 8,000 strong. The French army was defeated and driven back, thus gaining Mexico's independence over France."

Pete looked up at Myka, waving his hand for her to wrap it up.

"The jist of it is that we all now celebrate the independence and the struggle of a few to win over a so-called undefeatable foe. We all now go about getting drunk on bad Tequila and eating way too much so-called Mexican food," Myka said as she looked over at Helena and gave a slight smile.

"That's what I'm talking about! Tacos!" Pete said as he pointed his finger at Myka with a huge grin on his face.

"So, if I am to understand this correctly, the Americas are celebrating the rebellion of a country that defaulted on a loan and the government that was defeated in trying to recover said _monies_ that were owed?" HG said as a slow smile spread across her face as she looked at Myka. She grinned back, knowing that Helena had caught on.

"No, No, HG, it was about a group of Mexicans standing up and beating back a whole army and… Mykes, help me out here." Pete whined as he looked at the two women.

Myka sighed, turning her head as she looked at her partner. "I think what Pete is getting at is it is a time to celebrate the _David versus the Goliath_ scenario, and David winning," Myka smiled at Pete.

"Right, that's what I love about you, Mykes, Warehouse 13's own walking Wikipedia for the common man." Pete grinned as he wrapped an arm around Myka's shoulders. "Now, who is up for some tacos?" Pete smiled as he walked to the door, holding it open for the two women.

"Senoritas," Pete said as he bowed his head and waved his hand toward the open door.

**XXX**

"So what part does the British Monarchy play in all of this?" Helena smiled as she clinked her glass against Myka's, enjoying the tart tang from the margarita she was sipping on, her eyes following Myka's slender fingers as the younger agent sipped her drink, putting her glass up to her lips.

"Not much," Myka shrugged as she played with a chip she was dunking into green salsa. "They had joined in the Naval invasion of Mexico with France and Spain, but didn't go ashore," Myka said as she bit on a tortilla chip, Helena watched, spell-bounded as those sensuous lips wrapped around the corn delight. Her mind wandering to thoughts of what they had been wrapped around that previous evening.

"Sopapillas for all." Pete grinned as he set the plates down in front of the two women. Helena cursed silently under her breath from the interruption of lustful thoughts as Pete started to hand out the sour cream and guacamole, while Myka handed him the hot sauce as her eyes stayed focused on the beautiful Brit before her.

As they enjoyed the food and drinks, Helena sat back with a satisfied grin. "That was delicious, Peter, thank you," Helena said. Her eye caught a dark-haired beauty who had been staring at them all afternoon. "I do believe you have an admirer, Mr Lattimer." Helena smirked as she sipped her drink.

"Where?" Pete said as he turned to look behind them.

"_Evita Peron_ at three o'clock, Pete." Myka smirked as her hand came to rest on Pete's chin, tilting her partner's head to the side. Helena had to suppress a wave of jealousy that tried to claw its way up from the pit of her stomach at the sight of her woman touching that man.

Pete smiled as he jumped up from their table near the beach. "Excuse me, ladies, but _little Pete_ feels the need to get his groove on. Don't wait up." Pete winked as Myka slapped his shoulder.

"Do I even want to know?" Helena asked with a glint in her eye as she raised her hand at the waitress, ordering two more margaritas with 'two shots of _Tequila'_ as was requested by the younger agent.

"That music, I find, is quite intoxicating." Helena smiled to the server, then flashed her special smile she reserved for Myka. "Dance with me?" Helena asked as she held out her hand to the beauty before her.

"I can't," Myka said in an embarrassed tone as she sat back in her seat, crossing her arms and tilting her head down and away from Helena. Myka sighed as she felt Helena's hand cradle her face, as those strong fingers tilted her chin up. She looked up into soft mahogany eyes, a smile spreading across Helena's face. "I mean…" Myka leaned next to Helena's ear. "I don't know how… to dance." Myka blushed as she sat back, her eyes following the sway of the other people dancing in rhythm to the music, then shooting a worried look back to Helena.

"Nonsense, darling, it is all in the hips, and from what I have experienced first hand, you, Ms Myka Bering, have proven that those hips of yours are quite capable of moving to an intoxicating rhythm," Helena smirked as she took hold of the younger agent's hands, leading them to the middle of the makeshift dance floor.

"Now, just follow my lead," Helena said as she placed her hand on the younger woman's hip, her other held up, gripping Myka's fingers in hers as their eyes locked. "I believe this is very similar to the tango," Helena whispered into Myka's ear as they swayed to the beat. Helena spun the agent around, their fingers entwined. Their faces were close together, pulling their bodies near as their hips ground together.

Myka felt a boldness rising up in her as she felt Helena's body reacting to their touch. She spun Helena around, pressing the smaller agents back flush to her front. Her arms wrapped around the waist of the older woman as she leaned in, her lips next to Helena's ear.

"And why do you get to lead?" Myka whispered, her fingers gently pressing on Helena's hip bones as they swayed to the music.

Helena swallowed hard, then letting her head fall back on Myka's shoulder, she turned her head toward those heavenly lips, their mouths just a hair's breadth away from each other's.

"Myka, please," Helena whispered as she squeezed the younger agents hand that was wrapped around her waist.

"Please, what, Helena?" Myka purred into Helena's sweet neck as they swayed together. Helena decided enough was enough; she may have let Myka lead, giving over to the younger agent some control, but she was burning with desire. She had let the younger woman play with her long enough, giving ample time to let Myka grow in her own sexual confidence.

"Enough," Helena said sternly as she turned in Myka's arms, facing the agent with dark, lust-laden eyes. "Room, now," Helena all but growled in demand as she grabbed the woman's hand, dragging them back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, I do not write 'Canon' and artifact stories, AU is my thing. So, with that being said, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, as snag, bag and tags go," Pete said as they closed the door behind them to the B&amp;B. Both women stopped dead in their tracks, glaring at Pete as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Really? Seriously Pete? You tried to eat a seal, while it was still alive!" the younger agent huffed as she hiked her bag higher up on her shoulder.

"Now now, darling, you were able to stop Agent Lattimer before he gorged himself on said, poor animal," Helena replied, smiling to Claudia as she came into the room. Claudia started to reach for Helena's bag, the Time Traveler backing away from her grasp. Claudia gave a hurt look as Helena tried to soothe the poor girl.

"I am truly sorry, dear, but I still have the aroma about myself. I will carry my own bag and sort through the offending garments," Helena smiled, patting Claudia's shoulder as she made her way upstairs.

Claudia turned to the two agents, still arguing at the bottom of the stairs, watching as Myka punched Pete's arm from his glib remark.

"Look, all I am saying is that just because the Regents gave her a made-up license, does not mean she should be driving. Jeeze, Mykes, she almost crashed the car when she came tearing through the place," Pete whined, flinching as Myka pulled her arm back, ready to slug her partner again.

"Oh...kay there Muhammad Ali, take a breather there slugger," Claudia said as she grabbed Myka's arm.

Myka turned, glaring at the techie, then dropping her shoulders as she sighed.

"Sorry, Pete, I am just really tired from the flight and snag and I still smell like fish," Myka replied as she looked between the both of them. A dead silence feel upon the room, both Pete and Claudia clamped their hands over their mouths, trying to repress the snort begging to escape.

"Fish… get it?" Pete snarked as he started to bolt up the stairs.

"What?" Myka looked at the young red-head who was failing in her attempt to hold back her laughter.

"Umm… yeah, well?" Claudia mumbled as she turned every shade of red.

"Hey! Didn't you say something about HG crashing the car? Maybe some driving lessons are needed for the old lady," Claudia smirked as she looped her arm around Myka,s, walking up the stairs with the taller agent.

"You know, you do have a point, maybe I should give Helena driving lessons. I am sure things are very different now, from the horse and buggy days," Myka said absent-mindedly to herself as they walked up the stairs. Claudia sniffed Myka's arm and jumped away.

"Maybe a Silkwood shower or three, before you give her driving lessons," Claudia snarked as she crinkled her nose.

"Here," Myka huffed as she shoved the bagged artifacts to Claudia.

"If I have to risk my life teaching Helena how to drive in the twenty-first century, the least you can do is take these to the warehouse," Myka said as she tossed her bag into her room.

"Yeah, no problemo, but first, maybe you should wash the smell of '_Lesbifish'_ off of you first," Claudia quipped, then seeing a hand heading her away.

"Hey, no killing the messenger, get it now… fish… women?" Claudia grinned as she held her hands up to Myka.

"That is so wrong, in so many ways," Myka fumed as Claudia rushed down the stairs.

"_Children,_ Artie is right, we work with _children_," Myka mumbled as she leaned against the frame of her door. The sound of soft curses snapped Myka out of her thoughts. She walked to Helena's door, ajar, she poked her head in.

"Is everything okay, Helena?" Myka asked as she opened the door. Helena scrambled to hide the Corsican vest she had acquired from MacPherson's contact in Ft. Lauderdale the day before.

"Yes, darling," Helena all but sing-songed as she shut the door of the closet with her hip. A slight shadow of guilt crossing her face as she met clear green eyes.

"So, as I have been informed..." Myka smirked as she shut the door with her foot behind her, her hand reaching back as she clicked the lock. Helena raised an eyebrow, the dark shadow fading from her face as she watched the taller agent stalk towards her. She gulped back a bit of trepidation as Myka tersely grabbed her hips, Helena's arms automatically wrapping around Myka's neck as heated lips crashed together.

"We smell like an aquarium, and, because of the need to conserve hot water..." Myka said in a lustful, low timbre, with labored breaths, her hand slipping under the hem of Helena's blouse, causing the older woman to shiver with wanton needs as warm fingers slided down the small of her back.

"That a hot shower is needed," Myka whispered against a soft, smooth neck.

"I concur," Helena was just barely able to moan as the younger agent guided them to the bathroom.

**XXX**

"Okay, seat belt fasten?" Myka asked as she held the driving manual in her hands, not looking up as the older woman adjusted her rear view mirror.

"Yes, it is at optimal secureage," Helena replied as she squared her shoulders.

"Check, will do just fine," Myka mumbled as she studied the guide.

"Darling, I still do not understand why this is a necessity? I do believe since I was able to take apart, and then re-assembly said automobile, that I have full knowledge of this combustible death trap," Helena snarked as she tugged at the offending belt, adjusting it so it fit snugly between her breasts.

"What?" Helena snarked as she adjusted her bra.

Myka was slacked-jawed as she watched Helena's fingers dance around her bra and then the seat belt, turning her head, Myka wiped a bit of spittle from the corner of her mouth.

"_Maidenform,_ my arse," Helena sneered as she readjusted herself, her hand firmly gripped on the gear shift, her eyes focused on the road ahead as Myka smiled, waving her hand for them to proceed.

"Stop! OH MY GOD! stop now!" Myka yelled, her knuckles turning white from gripping the dashboard. Helena let out loud yelp as she turned hard to left, the car spinning to abrupt stop as gravel shot everywhere.

"Woo! Now that will get the old ticker racing!" Helena grinned as she slammed on the brakes.

Myka sucked in a gasp of air, glaring at Helena, she jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut as she grumbled. Helena watched from the driver's side, struggling with the seat belt as she tried to free herself.

Helena threw her head back against the headrest, turning to watch as the younger agent was throwing her hands up in the air, cursing to the sky above, some said expletives causing the jaded woman to blush.

Helena had just released herself from the confines of the damned restraints when she heard Myka's Farnsworth blaring. She reached for it on the passenger seat, the young girl's face popping onto the small screen.

"Hey there, Mario Andretti, how goes the lesson?" Claudia asked as she looked at her mentor running her hand through her dark locks.

"Not so well, I fear I have pushed our intrepid teacher to the breaking point," Helena said, turning the Farnsworth to the sight of the raging younger agent. Myka's hands clenched in balls of fury, shaking at the sky above as curses flowed freely.

"Yikes! HG, what did you do?" Claudia gulped as the Time Traveler came back into view.

"Why am I always subjected to accusations?" Helena huffed.

"Ummm...genius, Father of science fiction, are you really that dense?" Claudia quipped as she started to type away.

"Whatever are you rambling on about?" Helena said, a bit of tenseness in her voice as she tried to solve this puzzle.

"Okay, I will spell it out for you, you, really need to calm Mykes down, come on… how dense can you be?" Claudia said as she watched Helena from the screen.

"So, am I to assume that I need to appease her?" Helena queried.

"HG, where are you at right now? Anyone near you two?" Claudia asked, not looking up from the screen.

"Well, the only living souls out here in the middle of nowhere are a herd of Heifers watching us at the moment," Helena replied, watching as Myka threw her arms up toward the car.

"HG, is it getting dark? Like no lights around, starry night and all?" Claudia smirked as she looked into the Farnsworth.

"Ahh… I do believe I am starting… as you say… getting your drift," Helena smiled as she looked over to the younger agent pacing back and forth.

"You already know how to drive, don't you, HG?" Claudia smirked.

"Well, my young Donavon, let's just keep that between the two of us, shall we?" Helena smirked, nodding to the young red-head as she shut the Farnsworth closed.

Helena opened the passenger side door, adjusting her blouse; she put on her best, come hither grin.

"Myka, Darling, would you mind showing how I get out of this blasted death trap," Helena smiled sweetly. She watched as Myka froze in place, slapping her hands down on her thighs, she marched over to the car.

"Okay, look, I know I have tons of patents, but you are really pushing it, Wells…" Myka trailed off as Helena tried to struggle with the seat belt, pushing her chest out further, batting her eyelashes at the younger woman.

"Look, you do not have to try to seduce me," Myka mumbled as she freed Helena from her restraints. Their lips mere hairs breathe apart.

"I feel like I am back at the drive-in," Myka whispered as she sat back, trying her best to repress the crimson tide that was crashing in waves over her face.

"What is a drive-in?" Helena asked as she felt Myka's hand tracing patterns on her black jeans.

"Here," Myka cleared her throat, adjusting the radio to play an old movie on the one channel she loved to listen to.

"Sit back, close your eyes, and imagine the words as pictures in your head" Myka whispered as she leaned her head on Helena's shoulder. As luck, would have it, it was close to Halloween, the old radio broadcast of Orson Welles "War of the Worlds" was being aired.

"Wait, that is my story!" Helena tried to jump up at the sounds of the familiar words. Myka held her thigh firmly in place as she whispered in Helena's ear.

"I know, babe. Just sit back and listen," Myka said, brushing her lips against the cool skin of the time traveler's neck. Her hand now at the last few buttons of the light blue blouse as her tongue traced down, feeling Helena's throat move under her lips as Helena swallowed.

"Well, this Orson chap seems to be doing my tale justice," Helena shuddered as her legs parted at the feel of those warm fingers invading, tugging at the button and zipper on her trousers.

"It is a rite of passage, for every American teenager," Myka whispered, her lips ghosting against now harden nipples that she had exposed to the chilly night air. Helena gripped Myka's wrist as her hand found purchase in warm, soft folds.

"But, I am neither American nor a teenager," Helena moaned out into Myka's curls, her head bent down to kiss the top of those curls , Helena watching as those lips were slaving away at her chest.

"Potato, Potahto. Just semantics," Myka growled against a hardened nipple that slipped from between the grasp of her teeth, Myka's ministrations increasing with each labored breath from Helena.

The melodramatic drone of the actors voices playing on the radio were muffled by labored gasps for air. Helena's one free hand tugged at the zipper of Myka's jeans. Helena rolled her body over on top of the agent as she shook from her release. Helena's fingers digging down into those glorious folds, her breaths ragged from her release as she stoked the passions in Myka.

Helena gripped the headrest, her knuckles turning white as she applied more weight on her arm; '_fulghum with applied force'_ was running through Helena's head. A sharp gasp from Myka wiping that thought away. Helena's increased her thrusts, her wanton desires flooding all her senses as she needed to feel her love come undone under her.

"I.. Helena… I lo… " Myka groaned out.

"Please, do not utter those three words," Helena ruefully said into the shell of Myka's ear as she felt the young agent tremble under her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews and follows. This chapter is a bit short; RL has drained me this week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

Myka settled back in the cramped airplane seat after she had placed her and Helena's luggage in the overhead compartment. "Damn cheap, Artie," she cursed under her breath, trying to stretch her long legs under the seat in front of her.

"What was that, darling?" Helena asked, looking down as she finished securing herself into the seat next to Myka.

"I was grumbling about how cheap Artie can be sometimes when it comes to flight seats," Myka replied. Feeling Helena's fingers brush over her thighs, then gripping into the fabric of the denim as the plane started to taxi down the runway.

"I despise these infernal tin cans," Helena whispered to herself, shooting Myka a worried glance. Helena squeezed her eyes shut, her fingers wrapping around Myka's as the plane started to take off.

Helena squeezed tighter, her death grip almost cutting off the circulation in Myka's fingers as the plane shook, and then leveled off. "Good riddance to Pittsburg," Myka sighed as she turned to Helena, and after a quick scan of the cabin to make sure none of the other passengers were looking, she raised their entangled fingers to her lips, placing a quick, chaste kiss on their hands.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked, waving her hand up to the flight attendant who was working her way down the aisle with the beverage cart. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question," Myka sighed as she raised two fingers to the attendant. "Four Scotch and one Mellow Yellow, no ice," Myka ordered.

"Nothing stupid could ever be uttered between those lips," Helena said as she handed Pete his soda, then taking the four small bottles, placing them on the tray Myka had pulled down for them.

"Yeah, well… you are kind of biased when it comes to…" Myka cut her sentence off as she watched Helena give her a curt smile. "It's just, after watching you interact with the little girl back there, with her losing her brother, I just thought it may have brought up...things with Christina," Myka said, keeping her eyes downcast as she poured them both a drink.

Helena nodded her thanks as Myka handed her the plastic cup of the golden liquid, downing the whole glass in one shot. "Yes, very astute, your powers of observation are...; let's just change the topic, shall we?" Helena stated to Myka, trying her best to maintain her composure. Both women sat in silence, sipping on their libations, lost in thought.

"Helena, when we were back at the warehouse, you had said that many of your lovers had been men. Is it safe to assume that… I mean, were you, did you ever fall for a woman?" Myka asked, swallowing hard as her eyes were glued to her finger that was tracing around the rim of her plastic cup.

"I do believe I was in the middle of showing you how I felt about women before Mrs. Frederic took a turn," Helena whispered against Myka's ear.

"Ahh, yes, the 'conversation' we were having before…" Myka grinned as she sipped her drink. Helena gave Myka a sideways glance as she followed the younger woman's lead, sipping on her drink. Myka had noticed the shadow leave Helena's face, a calm demeanor had taken over. Myka set her drink down and started to fumble with her seatbelt.

"I need to...umm...excuse me, Helena, I need to get by," Myka said as she stood up.

Helena got up from her seat, letting the younger agent pass by her into the aisle. Small smiles were exchanged as fingers brushed over an English hand as Myka walked toward the lavatory toward the back of the plane.

"You okay? You look a little, I don't know, nervous?" Pete said to Helena as he fumbled with his bag of peanuts.

Helena looked at the male agent as she sat down, readjusting herself in her seat as she shook her head at Pete.

"What?" Pete asked as he put his headphones on. "It's Marley and Me… so sad," Pete said as he settled back into his cramped seat. "You know, Myka is a bit of a nervous flyer, she usually buries her nose in the case files or a book. You should go make sure she's okay," Pete said to Helena as he sunk back in the small airplane seat, turning his attention to the small screen in front of him. "OH, look at the puppy," Pete mumbled as his fingers danced across the small screen.

Helena turned back to the tray where their drinks sat. "Righty-ho," Helena whispered to herself as she slugged back the last of the Scotch. She removed her jacket, smoothing down her white t-shirt as she walked down the aisle.

**X**

Helena smiled at the older man who had just exited the bathroom, solving the mystery to which one Myka was in. Knocking of the thin lavatory door, Helena asked, "Myka?"

"Just a sec," Myka replied as she hurried to wash her hands, forgetting to button up her jeans as she unlocked the door.

"Peter suggested that I check in on you; it seems I am not the only one who is a bit put off with this mode of transportation," Helena said as she closed the door behind her. She scanned Myka's form, raising an eyebrow at the unbuttoned jeans. Helena felt the nervousness leave her stomach, within a few seconds being replaced by a burning desire to kiss Myka.

"Helena, I was just…" Myka was unable to finish her sentence as British lips pressed against hers. Firm fingers found purchase inside her unbuttoned jeans, a rushed breath of air escaping from her lungs as her body was pushed forcibly against the wall of the bathroom.

"Hey, slow down…" was all Myka could get out in a shaky breath as long, tapered fingers invaded her most intimate place. Myka's head thumped softly against the thin wall of the airplane bathroom as Helena's urgent lips connected to the pulse point where neck met shoulder. Helena's other hand desperately searched for bare skin to connect with her own as her knee split Myka's legs apart. Helena's fingers stroked Myka to a heightened crescendo that caused her eyes to roll back.

"Helena...please," were the only words that Helena allowed to escape from Myka's lips as her teeth tugged at the younger agents bottom lip.

Helena's had been struggling with her conscience for the last few weeks. Even more so since she had found herself with a desire to wake up every morning to those radiant eyes. She would lay there next to her at night and inhale the heavenly scent that was uniquely Myka. One moonless night, she was enchanted, watching Myka's breaths escaping across her lips; Helena drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. She envisioned a whisp of Myka's essence slowly seeping into a minute crack in her harden heart.

Myka's nails dug deep into Helena's shoulders as she shuddered, causing the older woman a momentary lapse of thought.

"I would always give you the bigger half of that dessert," Helena rasped out against the tender skin behind Myka's ear.

Myka felt her knees giving way at Helena's small confession. It was the closest she figured to Helena saying how she really felt, and it was all she had needed to tip her completely over the edge.

As Helena felt the younger woman shiver, she tried to repress her thoughts of enveloping the world in a cold embrace as warm arms pulled her close. All those plans that she had meticulously worked out for over 100 years in the bronze started to fade away with each moist, desired breath brushing against her neck from the younger woman.

"Baby?" Myka whispered against the shell of Helena's ear. Their hips both stopped their movement as Myka reached up, holding Helena's face in the palm of her hands. Forest green eyes held sway on chocolate orbs as Myka's thumb gently caressed across a sharp cheek bone.

"You are my...Myka, you mean the world to me," Helena whispered as she started to pull back.

Myka shuddered at the loss of Helena's warm body against hers, and as the older woman started to pull out, Myka's inner walls gripped, tightening and embracing Helena inside of her.

"Please, don't leave," Myka whispered, trying to repress the aching want that was screaming inside of her.

Helena felt a small moan of defeat escape her throat as she stood still. "As you wish,"

"All I know is that we share...something, whatever this is," Myka said as she drew Helena closer to her, wrapping her hands in dark, silken tresses as their bodies drew flush to one another's.

Myka swallowed hard, her walls relaxing as Helena flexed her fingers.

"I cannot begin to understand the pain and loneliness that you suffered, Helena. But, please, let me try to temper some of that storm inside of you," Myka whispered, their lips barely brushing as their foreheads rested against each other.

Helena body shook from the earnest tone and look of longing and understanding from those green eyes. Everything she planned, especially using Myka as a means to an end, warring inside of her, started to ebb. Helena gasped as she felt the cold, icy shell around her heart cracking.

"Please," the deep timbre in Myka's voice snapped Helena out of her dark train of thoughts as she felt her strong, loving agent gently twitch against her.

"I do so adore you," Helena whispered as she tugged the younger woman's bottom lip and then kissing the tender skin of the woman she… what was Myka to her?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay, we are coming to the end of S2 'fun and fluff', I am sure we ALL know what happens at Yellowstone. So I am going to have this chapter as the last 'fluff' before all hell breaks loose.**

**I am thinking of continuing with 'fluff' B&amp;W scenes from S3, S4 and S5, as well as scenes that should have been. I am taking some 'liberties' with the show so things may get a little OOC. If you have issues with that, then don't read. This is my story and I write what I would like to see between them as the seasons went on.**

**There are 'fluff' scenes that push the T rating, so be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

The air was dry, the horrendous odor of sweat and camel dung mingled with the stiflingly heat, causing the overcrowded market place to become almost unbearable. If it were not for the blessed aroma of vanilla emanating from Helena's hair which was so nearly brushing against Myka's bare arm, coupled with the lingering moments of their time together last night, she would have vacated what little she had eaten from earlier that morning at the hotel.

**...**

Myka was still feeling a bit stiff from the long plane ride. It did not help her mood that as soon as they checked into the hotel, the Farnsworth was blaring.

"Good Lord, can that man not even wait till we have closed the door!" Helena said, exacerbated by the long journey and obnoxious sound of the device as she shut the door behind the two of them with the back heel of her boot. Dropping her bag down, it made a soft thud as Myka turned to her, setting her own bag down on the nearest dresser, digging around she found the source of Helena's disdain and opened the flashing device.

"Have you landed yet?" The gruff voice filling the small hotel room. Myka sighed and gave Helena a half smile, looking up and sideways at her as she set her satchel down on the small formica table.

"And a hello to you too Artie, yes, we just checked into our rooms. How is Mrs. Frederic holding up?" Myka asked, her eyes never leaving Helena's as she watched the older woman remove her jacket, smiling just a bit as Helena removed her boots.

"She is semi-stable for now, Vanessa thinks the EMI readings have slowed because of the lack of activity around warehouse 2. You three need to meet up with the regent first thing tomorrow at the designated rendezvous."

"So, we just…" Myka was cut off by Artie hanging up on her. She slammed the Farnsworth shut and tossed it on the bed. Running her hand against the back of her neck, she started to pace the room, turning; she headed into the small bathroom. Helena kept the slight smirk on her face as she watched the younger woman storm off, then turning to unpack her things.

"Darling, left or right?" The sound of that heavenly Essex lithe floated in between the ajared bathroom door. Myka stilled her hands, the water trickling between her cupped hands as she was just splashing water on her face. Grabbing a towel from the rack, Myka wiped her face dry as she walked back into the room.

"What, sorry, I didn't hear y…" Myka was saying when the sight before her caused her to stop mid-stride.

Helena was standing by the closet, shirts and jackets in either hand. Her shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open, her white lacy bra barely containing her breasts, her trouser button undone.

Helena had unbuttoned her pale blue blouse, the very same one she wore that day when Myka had caught her in Coach Tapping's office. The very same pale blue blouse she had felt brush her fingers as she held Helena against the wall in a choke grip, the collar brushing against her fingers with each labored breath from Helena's gasps for air.

Myka's breath hitched as she let her hand and towel drop by her side. "What?" Myka was barely able to utter, fantasies, which had yet to be fulfilled, flooded her. Many a night, alone, before Helena came back as an agent, Myka would pleasure herself.

Long, drawn out, torturous fantasies of turning Helena around, pressing the older woman flush against the wall and taking her. Myka had moaned out, many a time, her release as she dreamt of biting and growling out her own release into Helena's shoulder.

With her outward quiet demeanor, Myka had been content to let her lovers take control, never finding one she had trusted enough to reveal her hidden desire to lord over them. Nothing as aggressive as S&amp;M, a little pain once in a while from a nip or bite, but, definitely no chains or whips, handcuffs on the other hand...hmm.

_Submissive top, I am telling you Claud, I can total see HG as that. You are brain-fried with all that porn Pete. No, just hear me out, all big and bad and totally in control, I can see HG as that, wanting to let go and let some aggressive bottom totally rule her. And what is an aggressive bottom in that twisted, porn soaked mind of yours Petmeister? Well, Myka, look at her, can totally see Mykes as an aggressive bottom. He's right Claudia, they would be a perfect fit. Thank you Leena! See Leena gets it, oh, chocolate chip cookie!_

Myka had stood behind the bookcase as she had listened to the banter between the three of them one lazy Sunday afternoon. She had brought Helena and her back to the B&amp;B after a long morning of inventory, of course, a mid-morning break was spent with Myka pushed against a shelve in the HG Wells aisle as Helena pleased them both.

'_I need a quick shower, Love._' Helena had said as she pecked Myka's cheek, then headed upstairs.

**...**

"Myka… Darling, left or right side of the closet?" Helena's voice shook Myka out of her thoughts.

"Neither," Myka whispered as she stalked toward the Brit, her green eyes capturing dark, surprised ones as she started to push her frame taunt against Helena's, the forward momentum causing them both to lurch forward. A surprised hiss escaping Helena's mouth as her back made contact against the hard wooden door, feeling the younger woman's hand pushing against her throat.

"Turn, now," came out as a throated growl from Myka as she released the pressure of her tall frame away from Helena's. Her hand staying against the older woman's throat as Helena gulped, her eyes widen with lust as she obeyed and turned, letting her cheek press against the cool wood.

"Hands, up against the door," Myka said in a deep timbre against the shell of Helena's ear, nipping and sucking at the lob. Her tongue tugging Helena's earing into her mouth as her other hand slipped in between the unbuttoned trousers.

Helena gasped, first from the overpowering feel of letting go and letting Myka have her way with her and the feel ofMyka's fingers gripping around her throat, gently pushing with each gasp of air she tried to find. Then the hard bang of the wood against her cheek, vibrating in an almost painful rhythm.

"Mykes, HG, its dinner time," the clueless agent said from behind the other side of the door. Helena didn't know if her body was jumping at the rudeness of the interruption or the aggressive nature of Myka's fingers on and in her.

"Speak Helena, tell him anything" Myka growled next to Helena's ear. Helena turned her cheek, her forehead now pressed against the door. The vibration from Pete's knocking, coupled with the heated thrusts from Myka caused her knees to give way. Her nails dragged against the wood as she started to slide down.

"I got you, Hun," Myka whispered as her arm wrapped around Helena's waist. Myka's rhythm was steady, nothing interrupting her quest.

"Agent Lattimer," Helena cleared her throat, hearing her first words coming out horse. "Myka is in the the loo and…" Myka jerked her body harder against Helena's, her teeth then clamping down on Helena's exposed shoulder.

Helena groaned at the sensation, "Please, take me," Helena whispered, her lips brushing against the wooden door as her forehead pressed into the wood

"What was that HG?" Pete asked, his stomach was flipping, not sure if it was because of the long flight without anything as solid as a bacon cheeseburger to fill him, or a hinky vibe that something was going on behind that wooden door.

"Peter, for Gods sakes," Helena all but yelled as her hand hit the door, causing Pete to jump away from the door. "Would you please afford a lady time to collect herself after such a long journey, we will meet in the lobby in...half an hour."

**...**

Pete watched as Helena and Myka came down the stairs and toward the lobby, his stomach was still turning flips as he watched them talking to each other.

"You do realize that you will pay for that little power play of yours," Helena whispered to Myka as they spotted Pete sitting in an overstuffed chair in the lobby.

"I'm counting on it," Myka grinned. Helena whipped her head around, watching the Cheshire grin spreading against her beautiful American's face.

Just before they reached earshot range of the other agent, Myka stopped, gripping Helena's hand, she leaned in, "Thank you," She whispered.

"For what, Darling," Helena asked.

"For letting me trust you, with that," Myka smiled.

As Pete started to get up, his stomach flipped, the vibe all but stopped him from standing.

"As I hope I have earned yours," Helena whispered.

**XXX**

Myka felt a spark race up her spine as Helena's hand brushed against hers, feeling the sly glance of Helena's eyes on hers as she pulled the drape back. All three stared at the regent sitting at the table in the market place. Myka had drowned out Pete's quip when regent Valda raised his head.

"That would be a mistake, Agent Lattimer,"

As they rode in the jeep down through the rough terrain, a bump in the road jostled them, causing Helena to slip against Myka. "Sorry, Love," She whispered, her hand gripping Myka's thigh to steady herself. The exchange had not gone unnoticed by Valda as he looked at the gentle exchange in the rear view mirror between the two agents.

"So, tell me agent Lattimer, any lingering thoughts as to wanting to shoot me?" Valda asked, trying to distract the others.

"Nope, all good," Pete smiled, blissfully unaware of the heated exchange between the two women sitting in the back seat. He did rub his stomach, _'no doubt from that funky breakfast' _Pete thought to himself, trying his best to shrug off the vibes in his gut.

…

Myka shook her head, her hand rubbing the back of her neck as she followed Helena away from the others. She watched as Helena turned her head over her shoulder, nodding for Myka to follow her inside the tent. Myka stopped, looking around to make sure no one was watching, she made her way over to the tent, kicking up sand with each boot-fall.

"Myka," the words filling her ears as she was pushed against a desk after she let the flap fall behind her. Myka let her head loll back as Helena attacked her neck. She watched the sharp beams of light invade through the holes of the tent illuminate the dark room.

Her breath hitched as she heard Helena groan against her throat as her nimble fingers worked at the button of her dark brown jeans.

"Hun, Helena?" Myka rasped as she slipped her hands around Helena's face, her thumbs tracing the sharp cheeks as her hands cradled Helena face. Their lips meeting, just before touching, they both gasped as Helena's fingers slipped in between Myka's undergarments.

"Slow down, we have time," Myka whispered as her lips brushed against Helena's.

"Time is a fickle lover," Helena whispered as she pushed her fingers forward.

"Helena, really, what is going on?" Myka said, her voice rising as she gripped Helena's descending wrist, stilling the Brit's finger's from their full migration into her.

"Am I not the perfect picture of a dashing British Archaeologist?" Helena asked, the timbre in her voice cracking with just a hint of insecurity.

"Sweetie, what is going on in that beautiful brain of yours?" Myka whispered against Helena's ear, trying her utmost to repress the convulsions of her walls against the fingers still inside of her.

Myka felt the warm trickle of the single tear that found its way from Helena's cheek unto hers. "Is this about your little girl, that picture you saw?" Myka asked tentatively.

Not sure how far she could take this line of questioning, her every attempt to get Helena to talk about Christina was met with her being given the best heights of pleasure from the older woman. Myka knew, in the darkest recesses of her mind, she knew that Helena was deflecting away from her feelings.

And once again, Myka found herself in the same position, her body being manipulated away from her question.

Myka sighed into Helena's neck, impaling her hips onto Helena's fingers as she decided to be conquered, once again. She was too mentally stressed, many other pressing thoughts and obligations were at the forefront.

Their talk of loss and feelings would have to take a back seat until the warehouse and Mrs. Frederic were safe.

A far away sound tickled at Myka's ears as she gripped Helena's back, her fingers digging in as her release was near.

"Mykes?" was but a small echo as Myka's labored breaths seemed to crescendo with wanton waves that crashed over her.

"Yes, my Darling," Helena's voice warred with the faint word of her name echoing in the background. "Give yourself to me," was rasped against Myka's neck as her shook from her release.

...

Myka hugged Pete, slapping his raised hand as they turned to the sound of Helena calling to her.

"Myka, come here, you have to see this." Myka looked at Pete as he waggled his eyebrows,

"Your lady love is calling." Pete smirked

"Not funny, Latimer, " Myka said as she slugged his shoulder, they oohed and awed as they made their way down to the now darken center of the warehouse.

Myka could not help but smirk at Helena's rear, those shorts hugging her curves just so, after her and Pete had rambled on about how they had shut down the warehouse.

"I do hope you can forgive me," was all Helena said as she turned around, a steely look in her black eyes as she held the Tesla up to the two of them.

Helena tried not to wince as the rays lite up the room. She sucked in a breath, willing herself to not purge at what she had just done. A tidal wave of tears crashed behind her eyes, she could cry no more, too many tears were shed as she sat in front of Myka earlier, the Medussa dark, behind her. She swore she would not shed a tear. She bent down, her fingers gently caressing the soft cheek of her young American.

"Please try to find it in your heart to understand why," Helena whispered as she bent down, brushing her lips against Myka's.

"I would always give you the bigger piece," Helena whispered, almost having to collect her thoughts as she felt the twitch of Myka's lips against hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Same old song and dance, new job, crazy hours, not much time to write. As I said, I am following the seasons, adding scenes that I felt should have happened in a perfect B&amp;W universe.**

*** I am in need of a Beta for this story, PM if you want to try and deal with this hot mess.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

_"I would keep running up that hill toward you,_" Helena thought to herself as she watched Myka suck her breath in as Mrs. Frederic started to turn her prison on. The blackness enveloping her very being, just in that split moment; those green eyes had flashed at a hint of ...forgiveness?

"Myka, if I could only could make a deal with God?" Helena breathless whispered, her world turning black with the flick of the wrist.

_"If I could swap our places,_" Myka whispered to herself. Helena just gasped at the fleeting words as her vision turned to black. Helena ran her fingers through her hair, inhaling a short breath as she realized she was back inside the orb.

Mrs. Fredric raised an eyebrow at the whispered words from the young woman.

"I assumed that you would wish to see Ms. Wells," Mrs. Frederic said halfheartedly as she started to hand the pokey ball over to the runaway agent. The Sage raising an eyebrow as Myka's hand stilled, just hovering over the black orb.

"Why?" Myka whispered. "Why did you bring her here? Did you think in some twisted way that seeing her would cause me to toss out all I believe?" Myka voice rising with each word.

_"Why_, might be a question you should ask of yourself, why you believe you are a risk to the only home you felt an undying need to protect, a family that misses and needs you, Agent Bering. After all, it was you, just you and your words that prevented a worldwide ice age. It makes perfect sense that Ms. Wells would be able to accomplish what none of us has been able too."

Mrs. Fredric responded as she gently gripped Myka's wrist, setting the warm, plastic ball in her hand.

"It's just Bering now, I am no longer an agent," Myka choked out. Flashes of the cramped bedroom at the B&amp;B, scenes of laughter and bonding at the table that sat in the sunroom. A gruff voice that she longed to seek approval from, the understanding glances from a friendly face. Her hand covering her mouth, trying to hide a grin from the quips of a red-headed little, almost sister.

Myka tried to gulp down the on-slot of feelings that tore at her rapidly beating chest, her throat dry as she tried to speak. This was her safe haven, her family book store, her childhood home. The one place she thought the warehouse held no sway over her.

She could not trust herself, her judgment, she had let lov… no, lust clouded her thoughts. How could anyone trust her, if she could not trust herself?

...

"Mother? What is all that commotion about?" Myka heard her father's words in a downcast tone as she headed up stairs with the last of her suitcases. Knowing full well he would want to know all that was going on.

"Really Warren!" Jeannie huffed that day, many months ago as she set the plate of scrambled eggs and hash down on the table in front of Myka's place at the table...

"Just leave her be," Jeannie hushed as she kissed Myka's crown of curls when she started to come into the kitchen.

"I just want to know why I have to clean out the old storeroom and for how long?" Warren gruffed as he almost bumped into his eldest daughter.

Myka's shifted to the right of her old chair at the family table, grumbling '_nothing'_ under her breath as they crossed the kitchen, them both sitting down, simultaneously lifted from the cloud of doom from the scrapple they put into their mouths at the same time. Jeannie hummed as she set the pans into the soaking water…"Good." she stated...not asked, to the two headstrong bulls at her table, ignoring the stirring of their soft grumbles.

"I don't want to talk about it," Myka stated as she stared into her father's eyes at his question of how long he would have to endure his cramped office from her moving back in. This was the first time in years that she was able to hold her own with the man.

"Not that long, I will start looking for a place as soon as I can," Myka stated in a monotone voice, wiping a bit of the hash from the side of her mouth. "I don't want to inconvenience you any more then I have," Myka bit back the strangled anger trying to claw up from deep inside her.

"Warren, for Pete's sake. Your daughter just got here," Jeannie complained. She stilled her beratement as she watched the frown lines ease upon her husband's forehead, both Myka and Jeannie noticed as he sat back. Sipping on his coffee, he shot both women a curt look, slowly followed by a minute grin. "Nonsense, you are my girl," Warren whispered, then looking over the rim of his coffee cup. "You stay as long as you need to. Besides, I could use the help; I've been backlogged on that last shipment,"

Myka gave her mom a crooked grin as she squeezed her daughter's shoulder, sitting down to join her family.

"Eat girl, you are still too damn skinny," Warren grumbled, then shooting Jeannie an frown as she patted him on the back.

"When you are ready to talk about it, we will be here," Jeannie smiled as she leaned over, kissing the top of Myka's head.

_"WE?_" they both coughed at the same time, Myka and Warren both sputtering into their coffee as they stared, wide-eyed at each other.

"Really, Mother, the girl has enough on her plate without bugging her about… whatever this is," Warren said as he waved his coffee cup at Myka... A small, understanding line stretched across his lips. Myka nodded a slight _thank you_ to her dad.

Jeannie sat back, grinning to herself as she watched the small exchange between the two '_stubborn as mules_' in front of her _'peas in a pod_' she thought to herself.

...

"Do not let your own insecurities withhold you back from your destiny," Mrs. Frederic said.

"What?" Myka asked, dumbfounded as she stared at the caretaker, shaken out of her revere.

"You have three months with Agent Wells, " the caretaker said as she started to exit the book store.

"Handcuffs are unnecessary and a fear of Ms. Wells doing anything…. _nefarious,_ will be the least of your worries. Do not let your pride and remorse cloud your heart, Myka." The caretaker said as she stopped in front of a shelve. She ran her finger over the spine of the book that had caught her attention.

"_The Sleeper Awakens_, how apropos," The caretaker smiled to herself. Clearing her throat, she turned to face the confused young woman.

" To ease any lingering doubts, Ms. Wells has been undergoing extensive rehabilitation while in my unique care," Mrs. Frederic's lip curled up, just a hair, all be it, if you could place a title on any of her moods, this may have been classified as a basic play at a bit of a smile. Mrs. Frederic's eyebrows never left a hint as to the mark of her true meaning as she retreated to the back of the old book store.

"Wait? What am I supposed to do?" The tall, runaway agent asked as the caretaker vanished. Her one arm outstretched, the cool, plastic ball humming against her palm.

"Right, totally forgot about that vanishing thing," Myka mumbled as she watched the warm light from the table lamp bounce off the black ball in her hand.

…

"So, as I am to understand this, because you are a bit of a height from me, and of a more _supposed_ physical prowess. Others are to assume that I am the….sorry, Darling, what was the term again?" Helena whispered against the shell of Myka's ear, her hips firmly bucking against her palm.

The fulcrum of the thrusts had caused Myka to arch her back at the heavenly thrusts of her love, deep inside her. Helena punctuating each word with a firm press of her hip, Helena's lips and warm breath fell against Myka's neck. Her long legs convulsed and then wrapped, entrapping Helena's leg between her hips.

"Submissive top," Myka groaned. She then gripped tighter at the small of Helena's back, her short nails scraping at the tender skin, trying to urge her time traveler back to the rhythm that was sending her over the edge.

"Well," Helena tried clearing her throat, her eyes searching the forest of green "from my vantage point, one would assume that you are the submissive," Helena grinned as she stilled their ministrations. Staring into bright green eyes that had snapped open, Helena rested her weight on her one elbow, not daring to remove her digits from that glorious feel, enjoying the arresting, all-consuming feel of the her love's body trying to draw her deeper.

Helena hummed her longing as Myka groaned out her frustration

_"Knock , knock"_ The soft thumps were drowned out by the rhythmic huffs, the desperate gasps for air against porcelain skin, the haze and slow rapping at her door slowly lifting Myka out of her perfect dream.

"What?" Myka growled as her dream fingers tangled into those midnight locks, tugging, if not, a half point between pleasure and erotic pain as Helena's two fingers scraped against the soft, folds that caused Myka to lurch her hips frantically up and forward into those firm, strong fingers...Her own fingers had subconsciously replaced Helena's. '_I am beyond shame and redemption_" Myka's subconscious mind chimed, trying to compensate from the lack of the warm body she so desired...

Myka shook that last thought from her eidetic memory, "Damn fucking brain," she cursed under her breath as she gripped the black ball between her bosoms. She had fallen asleep in her bed, still fully clothed, the dream had been... so vivid. She would need a long, cold shower and a glass or three of her father's good Scotch. He subconscious was struggling with guilt, anger, betrayal and… lust.

"Myka, sweetie, father and I are getting ready for breakfast. Would you like bacon or scrapple?" Jeannie's voice was just a soft blur coming through the cracks of the door.

"Bacon is fine mom," Myka said automatically as she tried to shake herself into the here and now. Myka struggled between the realm of reality and her fucked up subconscious.

...

_"You played me….you used me_…" Myka whispered to the cold plastic ball that now sat on her bedroom night stand as she had showered, her bathroom door half ajar, just so she could keep one eye on the plastic sphere. "How could you smile to my face, press your lips against my skin, knowing all along that you would so readily destroy the world...destroy us?' Myka growled out in the shower, not realizing she scrubbed her skin just a bit harder with those last thoughts.

_'Damn you, Helena, I trusted you_' Myka whimpered with her last breath as her hips arched into her fingers. She had not realized that her fingers had slipped between her legs. She cursed herself as she shut off the water. She grabbed a towel, roughly drying herself. She stared at her reflexion in the mirror as she tried to tame her damp curls.

"I am such an ass; how the hell could I have been so blind. I would have never let anyone use me like that. Damn you, Helena, I trusted you!" Myka cursed, with each word, she combed roughly at her hair.

"I realize that, and it is my cross to bear, as long as I have a breath." Both Myka and Helena stilled at those last words. Myka gasped a shuttered breath as she watched the phantom figure from behind her bathroom door.

"I must have activated… it, you, when I twisted it?" Myka said sheepishly as she hurried to cover herself with her robe. Her head peaking around the door of the bathroom.

"So, bacon it is?" Helena laughed subconsciously as their eyes met. Helena blushed and cast her eyes down. "I suppose a bit of decorum is in order," She said as she quickly cast her eyes down, then turning her back on the agent.

"What the hell HG?" Myka growled as she grabbed at her robe, tugging the sash more tightly as she walked out of the bathroom.

The use of her initials did not escape Helena as she turned her back.

"What, exactly, is scrapple?" Helena forced herself to say. The silence in the room was as palpable as daggers to her heart as she bent down, the stack of books sitting in a pile near Myka's dresser had caught her eye. Myka drew a sharp breath as she watched Helena jerk her finger away from the tomes.

It looked as if a child was cringing from a finger that had been singed by a flame, both realizing in that split second as Helena's finger had passed through the solid object.

"It is like bits of ham pressed together, crisped up and served with eggs," Myka replied automatically as she tighten the sash on her terry-cloth robe. Their eyes meeting as Helena stood up, backing away from the taller woman as Myka entered the room.

_"We are melting like chocolate under the sun...may I have your attention, please?_"...The last of the riff from the song that was playing on Myka's IPad wafted through the room. The last of the words were pounding against Myka's heart. Helena's non-corporately form hitched a breath as she strained her ears to capture the last of the song echoing across the younger agent's lips.

"Can you breathe?" Myka asked, the almost stunned look in those forest greens had the almost non-entity shivering from the loss of physical contact.

"You wish my insights?" Helena asked in a rough breath as her eyes engulfed the young agent...no...Her heart's desire, before her.

_'Can I have your attention… please_' the last of the song pulsed against the skin of both women. Myka gulped, her edict memory rushing back to that day that she disobeyed orders, the start of her own deception to Artie and the beginning of her heart's bloom. After placing the grappler into the "_HG Wells" aisle 207-45_, Myka then looked over her shoulder, placing the 'post-it' note into the side pocket of her brown leather jacket as her phone rang, that song echoing through the dusty shelves. Her mind replaying their brief exchange of smiles in that otherwise stressed day.

"Aces" Helena's remark as Myka explained the IBM invention as Helena glossed over the sticky paper. Myka had fought back the urge to smile, turning her attention to the closet of the young man. "Why were you bronzed?" the only thought Myka could come up with as she tried to deflect from the beaming smile of her hero that sat three feet away from her.

...

Helena's mind drifted to the last time she had seen her, her Myka. Helena would pay anything, her penance, her soul for that last look, the last vision of Myka through unaltered eyes before she had fallen the younger agent. All that had remained were the soft brush of unconscious lips that had lain on the floor of warehouse 2.

Helena had sighed, cursing herself inwardly at her lack of strength as her lips caressed the sleeping agents soft lips. Helena had gasped a short breath as she felt the reflexive response from the unconscious agent... The one true love she had just tasered moments before.

"Look at me, please?" The softness, the almost heart breaking plea caused Helena to take a step back. It had been almost two days...a lifetime for all Myka thought. What was time like in that limbo prison of Helena's?

Helena's eyes saw the raging emotions in those green orbs, knowing full well Myka was mad at Mrs. Fredric for entrusting her ...this...Helena's life with the younger woman.

…

"Hello Irene, and how may I entertain you now from my meeting with…" Helena' halted her curt greeting, never wondering that someone other the Sage would twist her to a semi-conscious realty. Mrs. Frederick had been trying to help Helena with her demons, many sessions ending with talks of the green-eyed agent.

Helena heard Myka's soft mumbling, her shuttered breaths rolling off those full lips, Helena was frozen in place as she realized what was happening, she could not turn away as she watched Myka's fingers exploring, devouring the platitudes of her mound through the unzipped path of her jeans. Myka's breathe softly whispering for every touch of the English woman upon her skin.

"_Oh_" Was all Helena could whisper as she watched Myka pleasuring herself. Still in the same clothes she had seen Myka in from the first meeting in the book store. Helena blushed, turning immediately at the sight before her. Myka must have activated the sphere as she slept…

Helena had waited, silently at the corner of Myka's room. She was relieved when she heard the knocking on the door. She had managed to hide inside Myka's closet, easily slipping through the wood. When she heard the shower turn on, she tentatively pushed her hand through the wood barrier, marveling at the slight tingle as her form passed through it.

Helena drew a sharp breath, knowing it would be improper to stand silent as Myka was nearing the end of time in the bathroom. Many a morning had educated Helena that Myka would exit the room, naked, her skin a light pink from the warmth of the water and the scrub of honey and Lilac from the 'lofa'.

Helena would stretch under the soft, Egyptian cotton sheets, humming her approval and silently thanking the Gods for blessing her with the sight of this tall, green-eyed beauty before her. Her arm stretching out, to pull, to feel her love? against her skin. Helena warred with the feelings that tore at her heart. She had quilled Myka's declarations of love at every turn. Myka had thought it was her ego, her swagger, but Helena knew it was her way of trying to shield her heart from the Abyss she knew she was about to fall into...

Helena knew it would behoove her to let Myka know of her presents there in the room. But the dye was already cast. Helena had made small quips, hoping to defuse the tense situation.

""Mom, scrapple will be fine," Myka said through gritted teeth, her eyes never leaving Helena's as she held her hand against the door, double checking that it was locked.

"Okey dokey, dear, is there anything else you need?" Jeannie asked as she pressed her ear against the door. She could have sworn she heard two voices coming from Myka's room.

"Maybe you should respond?" Helena chuckled in a soft voice as she nodded to the door. Both watching as the doorknob turned just a bit, but not all the way.

'Thank God for locks' Myka whispered. Her head pressed against the door.

"Mom, I'm fine, just got out of the shower, tell dad I'll be down to help in about an hour," Myka replied against the door. Her knuckles turning white as she held the knob still. She glanced over at Helena, her eyes then focusing on the black orb sitting on her night stand.

Myka let out a held breath as she listened to her mother's footfalls down the stairs. "What...the… Hell!" Myka said, each word punctuated with her steps to the night stand.

Helena held her hands up in mock surrender, "I have no control over that," Helena nodded as Myka picked up the orb.

"Then what… how?" Myka was stumbling for words as she pressed the orb against her chest. Helena watched as the edges of the terry cloth robe hugged at the edges of the ball.

"I would surmise that you, in the throes of Morpheus, turned me on…" Helena was saying, her face freezing at the last three words.

"Helena… HG… I am so mad at you, you do realize that? You betrayed me, my trust; our… whatever the hell this was between us! And you have the gall to make sex jokes!" Myka's voice rising with each word till she stood in front of the time traveler. Myka gasped at her swift reaction, in a split second, she raised her hand, trying to slap Helena's face, her hand then tingling as it passed through the energy field, through Helena.

"God, I can't even hit you without hurting me!" Myka screamed, shaking her hand as she glared at the woman, then looking down at her hand as she shook it, trying to rid the tingling feeling that coursed through her hand.

Helena had jumped back, not from the blow from Myka, which she deemed was her lot; she deserved all the abuse, anger and frustration from Myka. But what stunned her most, was the vibration of Myka's hand passing through her.

They both stood in silence; Helena tentatively reached for Myka's hand, her eyes bleeding with the sorrow and pain that crushed at her heart as she tried to comfort the young woman.

"Please… don't," Myka whispered as she pulled her hand swiftly away from Helena, cradling her hand against her chest, resting it on the sphere she was still holding against her chest. "It's not like you can touch me," Myka said, her eyes downcast as she mumbled out the last of her words.

"I would rather be bronzed for three life times, then to have the knowledge that I could never touch… comfort you, in your time of need,"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for the slow updates….RL… yes, I know Bar Stop is up next.**

**Am still looking for a brave soul to Beta this story and Bar Stop.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

"So what is this Vogue thing?" Helena asked she watched Myka flip the pages over in the glossy periodical. They both were sitting on Myka's bed in her parents' house - Myka turning each page when Helena nodded.

"It just seems, I thought… you know…how you kept up with the times and all, that you might like to see what was in style," Myka shrugged as she got off the bed, walking over and then stopping at her dresser, her hands shaking a bit a she resumed her packing.

"I mean, you were able to make that scarf appear on you the last time I turned you...I activated the orb," Myka's voice trailing off into a whisper. She chanced a side glance at the Brit, her cheeks flushed as their eyes met. Helena grinned at the implications of the words.

Helena flashed that trade-mark smirk she reserved just for Myka; it had felt like years since the teasing she had inflicted upon the younger woman. She knew that there would never be enough time to try and warrant any type of forgiveness. Mrs. Frederic had suggested that she try to dissuade the younger woman from abandoning the warehouse...

"Irene, in all the time we have spent together, you have yet to ask my position… my regard for My… Agent Bering's decision?" Helena said, sitting back against the chair, noticing the non-feel of the wood against her back, Helena could no longer resist asking, "Just out of pure scientific curiosity, what has become of my corporeal form?" Helena asked, the Sage still sitting stoically in the chair opposite the time traveler.

"All in due time, Ms Wells. Tell me, why do you refuse to discuss Myka? It is obvious you feel a certain amount of remorse at using her as you did, yet you have strong feelings and a need of protectiveness toward her. It is why I have waited for you to address the matter. Surely there was more than what met the eye?" the caretaker said, her eyes never leaving Helena's.

"Well, seeing as we are being _frank_ with each other, to some degree, yes, her physical attributes did not escape me. As soon as she entered my drawing room that day in London, I felt an immediate attraction. But as I had grown closer to Myka, her intellect became more of an aphrodisiac," Helena smiled shyly as she looked down, studying the pattern of her right boot tip.

...

Helena sighed inwardly as she ran her hand through her hair, remembering that previous conversations with the caretaker. "Yes, it has been awhile," Helena trailed off, answering Myka's unasked question, moving her non- corporeal form to the edge of Myka's bed. Her eyes downcast as she stood up, straightening the waistcoat which snugged around her.

The memory was overpowering as Helena had remembered how Myka so loved to unbutton it, the waist coat. Her breath hitched as each restraint was unleashed. Her mind's eye harking back to one night at a hotel room in Ohio. Myka had shut the door with the heel of her boot, a predatory grin painted across her lips as she stalked her way across the room.

Helena had stilled in her place, as if frozen in time. Helena remembered the exact moment her fingers stop as she was slowly unbuttoning her waist coat. Bright green orbs had shaded to dark hunter green. Helena remembered the exact feel that shot up her spine in that split second.

She shuddered a bit as she tried to erase that memory. But why, all she had left were memories with her sweet American.

"Tell me, Darling, do you remember that time in Russia, after we had rescued Arthur. That night in the hostel?" Helena asked as she got up, her hand hovering just a centimeter away from the tall agent. Helena's pupils had widened as she watched her fingers trace over the strong shoulder that was packing up her things. Her breath hitched as she watched the convulsions of muscles from the quiet sobs the agent had given up on hiding as she packed for her return to the warehouse.

"Helena, please... All I can think about was that night in Minsk." Myka whispered. Her shaken breath and repressed sobs had betrayed her heart. Helena almost yelled out her frustrations of not being able to physically comfort Myka as she closed the gap between them.

"My love, please…" Helena sobbed. "You know you have to go back; it is your home, please…" Helena was saying as the young woman whipped around, her hands passing through the hologram, the jolt of the energy field caused them both to hiss out.

"I am trying… Damn it Helena!" Myka huffed as she passed through Helena's form. The shocks causing both women to gasp.

Myka fell back on the bed, letting out a loud sigh of frustration, "Really Helena, don't you get it!" Myka huffed as she turned away. Helena walked over to the edge, leaning down to whisper in the younger woman's ear.

Myka jumped when she heard Helena's voice near her ear.

"I am truly sorry," Helena said, then reacting to Myka jumping off the bed.

"When Artie held that board against you, telling me to take you to the hotel, to not let any piece of the Titanic or myself leave your body… damn it Helena, I knew then that I had fallen for you. It would have taken the end of days before anything would have prided that hunk of wood, or me… away from you!" Myka hissed as her clenched fist connected against the wall. The sharp sound of splintering wood caused both women to gasp.

"I cradled you that night against me, making sure there was not a single inch of skin that was cold. I worried all night, brushing your hair away from your face as I watched for each breath from you. I prayed and threatened the Gods all night," Myka said, her voice trailing off toward the end of her rant.

"Myka? Sweetie? Is everything alright?" both Myka and Helena's eyes widen at the sound of Jeannie's voice. They both stood there, eyes imprisoned with each other's. Myka swallowed hard, then rubbing the back of her neck as she leaned against the door.

"No Mom, everything is good, just watching a movie," Myka said with a horse breath. Her eyes then shooting over to Helena as she held the doorknob tight.

"Okay sweetie, Father and I are getting ready for dinner," Jeannie's voice trailing off as she turned toward the stairs. "_You have never had a TV in your room_," Jeannie muttered as she made her way down stairs.

Myka sighed as she sat on her childhood bed, listening to the fading echoes of her mom's footfalls down the stairs. Her eyes closed as she tried to block out all the conflict that warred inside her head.

"Helena, what do you want from me?" Myka whispered. "I am going back to the warehouse… my happy place, but…" Myka started to say as she opened her eyes, watching as the now jacket and scarfed woman knelt down in front of her. She sighed as she fell back on top of her bed, slinging her right arm over her eyes.

"I am a hot mess, how the hell can I get anyone to trust in me if I can't trust in myself. Yeah, before you go there," Myka said as she sat up, her eyes glaring into Helena's as she held up her finger. "I know I helped out Pete and Steve, _the new Myka,_ and having Mrs. Frederic coming to see me… but it still does not change the doubt I have in me. Jesus, Helena, you played me like some horny teenager in lust! You treated me as just another conquest, a means to an end," Myka mumbled towards the end, her eyes now focused on her clasped hands.

Helena stood back from the edge of the bed, her body wanting to go into convulsions from the younger woman's confession as Myka's pain was clawing at her heart. She tried her ut most not to purge her insides at Myka's confession.

Helena knelt down beside the bed, her hand ghosting over the troubled brow of her love. She so wanted to push back that unruly curl behind Myka's ear. "Yes, in the beginning, when McPherson had given me the files. I thought I could play on your loss," Helena looked down, and then a small smile played across her face.

"What? I know you are not smiling because you think you charmed your way into my pants and into the warehouse… are you, Helena?" Myka's voice growing with concern. Helena raised her face, the look of pain and betrayal was too much to bear.

"No, my darling Myka. I had hoped to play on your friendship and use Peter," Helena sighed. "Not exactly like… how did you put it to Ms. Donovan that day at university?" Helena queried.

"Not like scaling Mt. Everest," Myka chuckled. "Wait? You heard that?" Myka squeezing the bridge of her nose with her two fingers, "Of course you did," she mumbled as she looked at the perfectly sculpted raised eyebrow that was directed at her.

Myka shot Helena a frown, then quickly turning it into a smile, then shaking her head as she fell back on the bed. "I told mom and dad that I would be going back to my job at the end of the week," Myka said, peaking one eye at Helena from under her arm. She watched as the shadow crossed Helena's face.

"I already called Mrs. Frederic. She said to take a slow drive back," Myka said as she propped herself up on one elbow, avoiding Helena's surprised face as she started to continue, looking down as she scraped her forefinger over the nail bed of her thumb. "She didn't ask, but I told her we were still working things out,"

Myka hesitantly looked up with just her green eyes, her breath held as she searched Helena's face for any sign of reaction.

Helena moved to the edge of the bed, an unreadable, curt smile was painted across her face. She looked up at the younger woman, her eyes softening to a mocha chocolate as she raised her forefinger to the center of her brow. She gave a slight chuckle as Myka rolled her eyes. "That vein is popping out from all this stress, right?" Myka sighed.

Helena nodded as she went through the motion of taking of her jacket off, hanging it on the bedpost as she nodded toward Myka's socks. Both women watched each other as they removed the scarf and socks. Helena stilled her fingers at Myka's throat clearing; her head had tilted down as she had started to unbutton her blouse. Helena sighed, and then stops, raising her hands up as she started to get up from the foot of the bed.

"No, please… don't." Myka whispered, her hand stopping just short of Helena's cheek. "I need...I want you to stay," Helena leaned forward at the declaration of words; Myka could have sworn she felt Helena's phantom breath, warm and soft, against her cheek

"Remember, my Darling, how I was able to ease your stress?" Helena whispered next to the younger woman's ear.

Myka nodded as she fell back against her pillow, her arm then covering her forehead, "Yes, I remember," Myka whispered.

"Then tell me, love, what do you remember of your body's response?" Helena replied as she ghosted her fingers over the tense frown on her love's brow.

"I remember you whispering into my ear," Myka said, her voice dropping an octave as her left hand tugged lightly at her jeans.

Helena hummed her approval as she watched Myka's fingers dance over the bronze teeth and button, then to struggle a bit at her zipper. Helena let a gasp escape her lips as her eyes raked down the expanse of those firm thighs.

"Yes, my Darling, please…" Helena said in a shaky voice, those dark, Mahogany eyes rapping at those long fingers.

Myka's eyes had been hooded, stealthily taking in the reaction of Helena's body from the thoughts she so desired from her, her soul revealing in the elicited moans escaping Helena's lips. She smiled inwardly to herself as she arched her hips, watching in complete fascination, with a hint of ego, as she viewed dark pupils become one with lust-laden irises.

'My God, there had to be a massacre in heaven to have let such beauty escape," Myka was barely able to hear those muttered words. She sucked in a shuttered breath, her heart racing as she heard those words escaping from Helena's ruby lips.

"Show me," Helena husked, her breath hitching as she watched the younger woman struggle with her clothed barriers. Helena could not help the boorish grin and wanton thoughts as she watched Myka struggle to remove the jeans and lace panties that had imprisoned her hips.

"Damn it," Myka cursed as her foot tangled in the leg of her jeans.

"Just relax, Love, there is no rush," Helena hummed near the younger woman's ear.

"You know, I have never done this… in front... of anyone? Right?" Myka whispered in an embarrassed tone as she started to ebb her movements, her eyes now down cast as her hands stilled. She was half clothed, no pants, her undies hanging half off her left ankle, her bra unclasped, just barely revealing her left harden peak under white lace.

Helena leaned as close as her non-corporeal form would allow her, she wished she could have felt the shuttered breath that escaped Myka's lips as their mouths just barely brushed against each other, watching as the almost sparks flew from the closeness.

"It is but only you and I," Helena whispered, watching the struggle war over Myka's face.

Helena sighed as her eyes followed the moist trail over Myka's stomach that the younger woman had left as she stilled her movements. Myka shot Helena an apologetic look as her fingers stopped just under her bra, then slowly sliding it up and away from her breasts. The confusion, mixed with loving adoration as Myka's finger just barely brushed against Helena's cheek.

"My love, heaven is but a way station, your beauty and loving soul were forged before time, you are my one," Helena whispered, trying her best to press her lips as close to Myka's as she could.

"Do you wish for me...?" Myka's voice trailing off as she arched her hips, ridding herself of the last vestiges of clothing as her green eyes met Mahogany.

"I am yours' Myka barely uttered as her fingers showed Helena her love, her adoration and commitment to her one.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N The same old song and dance… RL, work, no time to write. I am trying to follow along with the seasons, adding scenes I would have liked to have seen. Still looking for a Beta for this story. So, with that said, all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"Agent Bering, it is time," The caretaker said in a monotone voice. Myka swallowed hard as she stood up, her fingers dancing at the cuffs of her white blouse as she keep her eyes downcast.

"So soon, Irene?" Helena replied as her non-corporeal body automatically followed suit, rising in unison with her American.

The caretaker shot a wary, raised eyebrow at the Brit as she cleared her throat. "I do believe we have come to an agreement, Ms. Wells's assistants will be needed on this case. I must insist you return to your…" The sage was saying when she was abruptly cut off.

"_My limbo prison_?" Helena snarked. "You still…" Helena's words cut short by the loud hiss of Myka sucking in a shaking breath. Both women turned, watching as the younger woman's eyes went wide, a faint trickle of red slowly ebbing down her chin as she bit her bottom lip.

"I can't" Myka mumbled, hands raking through ruff curls as she turned her back to the older women. "Is it not enough that I returned to the warehouse… my so-called '_happy place_'? Only to have Helena ripped from me." Myka's voice hoarse from the tears she tried to quill down.

"For Christ sake, I shot a light switch from twenty paces, proved my loyalty to that third degree inquisition in that damn room with all the regents eying me," Myka said, her voice rising with each word. She started to pace the small bedroom in the B and B, vigorously rubbing the back of her neck as her other arm flew with each word.

"I want answers! For both of us or I will …" Myka trying to control the volume of her voice so as others in inn would not hear, her tirade cut short by the electric shock of Helena's hand passing through the younger woman's shoulder.

"Myka, no" The words from Helena stilling Myka's rant. Both women stilling as their eyes fell into the abyss that was their love.

Words of threats fell upon deaf ears as the lovers inched as close as what was allowed by that damn ball.

"Myka," Helena whispered as she raised her hand, her fingers shooting off sparks as they ghosted across the younger woman's cheek. Myka instinctively bent her head toward the ghost caress. "Please, my love. Irene's proposal is a sound plan, Yes?" Helena whispered as she drew their lips as close as that damn ball would allow.

Myka swallowed hard, her lips still hovering near Helena's as she straightened her blouse, her chest puffing a bit out, her eyes shooting daggers as she glanced side-ways at the caretaker. "Do you mind?" Myka rumbled. A look nether women had ever been privy to see in all the years Myka had been with the warehouse.

"Savor this moment, Agent Bering. I will tolerate insubordination only for so long." The Sage stated as she turned away from the two lovers.

"Pish tosh… insubordination my Victorian as…" Helena started to remark.

"Helena! Language," Myka huffed out, her hands just stopping above Helena's hips.

The caretaker cleared her throat as she kept her back turned to the two women. "As it seems, Agent Bering has, once again seen fit to defend you Helena," Mrs. Frederic responded. The snide remark cutting into Helena, her fists clenched as she started to charge the woman.

"Helena...No" Myka growled, trying as best as one could to hold back a non-corporeal form.

"Helena George Wells!" Myka said in a stern, hushed tone just as Helena's form neared the caretaker.

"The beauty to the beast," Irene quipped as she took a step back. "I am pleased to see you still have your protective instincts intact, Helena," The Sage said as she stood back, tugging on her pink-knit coat. Her eyes then traveling to the wide-green eyes peaking just over the shoulder of the now shaking Brit.

"I trust, Agent Bering, that you will be able to talk some sense into Ms. Wells," The Sage then raising an eyebrow at the same moment that Helena turned to face the Sage. If it weren't for the serious tone of that moment. Myka would have bent over in laughter at the battle of the 'brows'.

"We are then agreed on the plan; Ms. Wells will be activated in the presents of the others, none the wiser to the time you and Ms. Wells has spent together. You will act appropriately, I trust, Agent Bering?"

Clearing her throat, Myka raised her eyes, her head still bent down but yet straightening her shoulders as she addressed the caretaker, "Yes ma'am."

…

"I was sincere in my excitement about visiting Ohio, Myka,' Helena said as she sat back on the bed, reveling in the feel of the lumpy mattress that had adorn the sub-par hotel that they had found themselves in at the moment.

"I know," Myka whispered as she unpacked her 'too-go' bag into the age-faded night dresser. Myka turned to the bathroom, a pair of boy shorts and a tank in her hand as she glanced over her shoulder. "Helena, please?" Myka making a half-hearted attempt at privacy, her voice fading with each word as she trudged to the bathroom.

Helena sighed as she studied her boots. "It is not as if we have not…" Helena whispered, her eyes raised in a hopeful plead, her shoulders then sinking as the Formica door to the bathroom door slammed shut.

Helena played at a loose thread on her scarf, sighing...she knew it was just a figment of her thoughts, '_something to distract me_,' Helena sighed as she kicked off her boots.

Her scientific mind then taking full control...'_wait...if I can 'kick' off my boots...why the hell could I not 'pop' through that door? '_ Helena quizzed herself.

"Christ almighty Wells...get a grip," Helena whispered as she stared at the door. She had been standing there for quite a while, her hand would still just before touching the door. Her hand trembling just before the wood. Her hesitance was cut short from the faint noise coming from behind the closed door.

"Please...more Helena," The faint whisper of lustful murmurs that slipped through the door had strengthened her resolve.

"Righty ho," Helena whispered to herself as she stopped before the door. She drew her forefinger in front of her nose, sucking in a shaky breath…."Okay, just a quick jump," Helena whispered to herself as she watched her fingers turning a shade of brown, matching the same hue of the bathroom door.

Helena had closed her eyes as she felt herself pass through the wooden barrier.

A sharp gasp from the time-traveler caused Myka's lids to snap open as she jerked her hand away from between her thighs.

"What the hell, Helena!?"

Myka all but stuttered, her arms crossed her chest, her hands cupping her breasts as the wet wash-cloth was clutched between her fingers.

"Really, love?" Helena said, running her hand through her phantom black locks as she tried to calm her slight heart attack pounding at her chest. "It is as if I have not seen your heavenly form before and then I thought I heard you calling my name and…" Helena stuttered, a soft pink hue now crossing her cheeks.

Myka smiled inwardly to herself as she heard the slight waver of that Wells ego. She gulped down the slight moan that had been building from her soft ministrations just moments ago. A lush fantasize of Helena, coupled with her presents now caused her peaks to stiffen even more so at that lithe British voice.

"Hand me a towel, please?" Myka's voice smooth and steady. a stark contrast to the storm inside her with Helena so near as she locked eyes with lust-filled eyes...

"Helena?" Myka asked, trying to hide the squeak in her voice as she cleared her throat, her long, slender arm, muscles flexing as her fingers pointed to the towel rack.

Helena turned her back as Myka dried herself off. Her eyes never leaving the back of the Brit. Then Myka cleared her throat as she finished dressing for the night.

"It's okay Helena, you can turn around," Myka said as she started to comb through her wet curls.

"Well, that was a bit of a letdown," Helena failed a fake frown. Her eyes lighting up when Myka smirked at her reflection in the mirror.

"No pouting, you have had plenty of times to see my '_heavenly_' form," Myka laughed softly as she headed out of the bathroom. Helena in tow behind her as she started to draw the shades.

Both of them jumped with a fright as the loud clap of thunder echoed through the room. Myka's eyes were a dark, sparking green as the lightning illuminated the dark green flecks. Myka witnessed a relaxed Helena then stiffen at the loud clap of thunder.

"Helena?" Myka whispered as she tried to grip Helena. Their bodies meeting as Helena's form melded into Myka's solid form. The electric shock from the hologram was ignored as Myka then tried to sooth Helena, both women then sighing as they realized neither could physical comfort the other.

"Christina always jumped with a fright with the flash of Zeus's ego," Helena said, her mouth then pressing, as much as a non-corporeal form could, into Myka's neck. Myka would have sworn that she felt the tears cascading down, and then curving around her collar bone.

Myka lead Helena to the bed, nodding for Helena to lay next to her. "Tell me about Christina, how you comforted her during a storm," Myka smiled softly as Helena tried her best to snuggle up to her love.

...

"What the hell?" Myka whispered to herself as she tired, her eidetic memory knowing she could only pull Helena so close. She gasped a bit a she shut off the orb, trying to rein in her loss at not being able to say goodbye to Helena. Having to fake the feelings because of Pete being there.

"You know Pete, you are a complete ass? Right? You could have waited just a few minutes more, " Myka stumbled over her words, the need to feel Helena close to her, to say goodbye on her own terms was interrupted when Pete had come up to the two women. She watched as her partner swiped the brim of the Fedora hat from Agent Seacourt.

"Just give me a few?" Myka whispered as she shoved her partner toward the aisle.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Pete's bad impression echoing down the aisle as she turned back to the black orb.

Myka yelped as her hand met the caretakers.

"Agent Bering?" The Sage stated. "I assure you that Ms. Wells will be well tended too. You both knew that after this case was resolved that the Regents would require a status report from Ms. Wells and myself, correct?" Myka just nodded and bowed her head, wrapping her arms around her waist as she turned and started down the aisle.

"Will we… will I be able to… to see her again?" Myka asked in a hushed tone, keeping her back to the caretaker, not daring to look back as she tried to control her emotions.

"That decision is now in the hands of the Regents," Mrs. Frederic said as she slipped the sphere into her coat. "There are concerns as to the future. Plans are in place for the safekeeping of all associated with the warehouse," The caretaker said as she walked up to the agent, then stopping behind the tall agent. Her hand hovering over, then stilling above Myka's slumped shoulders.

"I have always championed for Helena, " Mrs. Frederic whispered.

Myka sniffed down a sob threatening to escape as she brushed roughly at her cheek with her hand, her other gripped at her blouse as she turned around. "And I thank you for that…" Myka was saying as she turned around, her face sinking at the sight of the empty aisle in front of her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry for the delay. Now that I have finished Orchard, I will try my best to update this story and Bar Stop.**

**I want to give a big thank you to tcatch20 for all her help with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"Helena, I mean Emily; we have to go, now." Myka trying to keep her voice to a low rumble as she dragged the school teacher out of her apartment.

"What about Dickens," Emily squeaked, her hand gripping the attractive agent's arm as Myka pulled her towards the stairs of the apartment building. Emily stumbled; a flash of green, lust fillingher eyes and her thoughts for a brief second. Her hand then rubbing at her temple to ward off the slight pain of a headache.

"Pete?" Myka's worried voice caused the agent to turn, his head down as he adjusted the setting on the Tesla.

"Go, get _lady cuckoo_ out of here," he said, then stopping to look at his partner as he tucked the strange looking ray gun behind his back, struggling to adjust the weapon into his belt. "I will give you some time to get …_ her,_ out of here. Meet you at the hotel?" the man asked as he held the door, watching his partner struggle to pull Helen… _Lady Cuckoo_ out to the stairs.

"Try not to be a hero," Myka snarked, her eyes immediately softening to a bright, emerald green, a small curl of her lip showed as Emily watched the exchange. Her eyes widening as Dickens ran out of the crack of the door held ajar from the man.

"Dickens!" Emily yelped as Myka started to pull her up after she tried to bend down to scoop up the feline.

Both women froze in place as her next door neighbor opened her door, "Mrs. Hadley, call…" Emily's voice cut off by the hard grip of Myka's fingers on her arm, the other digging quickly into her back jeans pocket. Myka's badge flashing in front of the elder woman as she spoke up.

"No worries, ma'am. Government business, would you mind taking care of … what is _its_ name?" Myka whispered next to Emily's ear as she held the smaller woman tight against her body. Emily was at a loss as Myka's right breast pressed against her arm, the wet, heated breath of Myka's words that caressed her ear from the agents lips ceased all brain function, her mouth opened, but words were not to be had.

She gently shoved the feline into the older woman's arms, smiling weakly as she spoke, "A can of Albacore once a week," she whispered, her lips brushing against the crown of her fidgeting furry boy as she kissed him goodbye.

The elderly woman's lips went thin at her suspicious look. Her eyes dancing between the two women, her pupils then growing wide as she read the tall agents badge and ID.

"It will … he will be fine," The older woman said as she backed into her apartment, closing the door on the two women. Emily was still trying to process all the swirling emotions as Myka tugged her into the stairwell. She blindly followed the other woman as they raced down the stairs.

"Come on Helena," Myka said absentmindedly as she tugged the other woman behind her.

Emily then yanked at the painful grip on her forearm, halting the tall agent to a stop as she grabbed the railing with her other hand.

"I refuse to take another step until you tell me why you keep calling me your _lover's_ name," Emily then hitting the back of Myka with her front as she stopped in her tracks. Emily's shoulders slumping at the glare of those familiar forest eyes as they stilled on her's.

"What did you just say?" the growl, the harsh timbre of those words shook Emily to her core. Her mind racing to explain the words that had just tumbled out of her The flashes of silken skin flooding her mind's eye. She gulped, buying just a nano second of time to reply. Grateful for the reprieve from the painful grip on her arm that was released from the agents stuttered loss at her words as she rubbed the now redden spot.

"You have referred to me by that name at least six times now since you darken my classroom, I can only assume that this Helena _woman_ has some special meaning?" Emily replied as she leaned against the cold brick wall of the stairwell, grateful for the release of the woman's grip as she curtly rubbed her forearm, looking up at the taller woman as she readjusted her cardigan sweater over her arm. But a feeling of the loss of warmth from Myka's grip, her touch, caused her pause.

"You … her … Helena," Myka stumbled over her words as she holstered her weapon, giving a sheepish smile as she glanced at the woman leaning against the wall. "The first time we … I had feelings, was when I had her in a choke grip against a wall," Myka's voice solemn, her eyes downcast as her throat cleared at the sight of sensible shoes.

Her eyes then roving over toned calves, thighs that she knew were almost as toned as hers from the cling of the plain, beige skirt. Her eyes jumping quickly up and over Emily/Helena's hips and chest until their eyes met. Myka's eyes turning a soft shade of sea-foam green as they stilled on the harsh red mark peaking from just under the sensible sweater.

"Did I hurt you?" Myka whispered as the guilt of hurting her _one_ true love caused her to move closer, a guilty look furrowed her brow as her fingers gently brushed against angry, red welts. Her lips brushing at the marks as she raised Emily's wrist up to her downward cast head, brushing the marks with her mouth, Emily shaking from the intimate kiss to her wrist.

At the intimacy of the moment, a flash of memories crossed Emily/Helena's mind, as if a movie were being projected in her mind's eye. Soft, heated flesh met their equal as Emily/Helena watched strong fingers envelope curls that tangled between fingers, a sigh escaping kissed swollen lips as a hand guided those unruly curls past her hips.

"I am so sorry for hurting you, baby." Myka whispered without thinking as her pet name for Helena crossed her lips. Myka's words reverberated against the soft flesh of her skin, causing the lust filled memory to evaporate from Emily/Helena's mind.

As Myka's hips pressed against Emily's, Myka moved her body against Helena's, the feel of the rough jeans against her thin skirt caused Emily to shift her hips into blissful reciprocation.

Her protector dropping her head upon her shoulder as their bodies melded together. Her fingers gently tangling into unruly hair that was now starting to curl from the damp air of the stairwell.

"Ringlets suit you much better," Emily breathless whispered next to heated skin that adorn a slim, enticingly long neck. Her hand then pressing against a firm chest, her fingers betraying her own need as they brushed against the sides of the younger agent's breasts. Her thumbs, of their own accord, rolled over now harden peaks. Her thumb pads eliciting the rise through soft, thin cotton.

Myka's lustful breaths invaded Emily's lips as they opened further to her touch, the sensation of those thumbs across her peaks, caused them to rise as her lips parted, trying to gasp for air at the heighten sensation.

Emily's eyes rolled back into her head as their hips danced against each other, the delicious feel of when Myka's hipbone would move against her center caused her leg to wrap around the younger woman's thighs.

"Am I an acceptable replacement," her breaths raged with each thrust. Myka growled her reply with a heated thrust of her hips as she held her mouth just a breath away from the sweet lips she so desired to engulf.

"Yes, I want … you" the sound of crashing glass caused Myka to pull away.

"Come, my car is down there," was all Myka said as she gripped Emily's wrist, tugging the woman from their lustful embrace as she dragged her down to the last floor.

Myka swung the door open to the garage floor, it bouncing back as it hit the side of the wall, Emily's hand darting out to stop the door from flying back. "Where is your car," she breathed out against Myka's neck, her heated breath causing the agent to pull them both through the parking garage with blind abandonment.

Myka roughly pushed Emily against her SUV, her hands wasting no time as they pushed Emily's skirt around her waist, her lips attaching at her pulse point as Myka's fingers pressed between quivering thighs.

_"Baby,_" Myka's voice rough with lust as she pushed them against her car, her knee parting Emily's thighs as the teacher gripped her wrist.

"Right there, my darling," Emily's voice hoarse from lust as she felt Myka still her body against hers. Her two fingers held in a death grip as Emily stilled her walls against those long fingers that had just invaded her very being.

"What did you say," Myka's lust laden voice ebbed as her two fingers stilled inside of Emily/Helena. Her other hand caressing Emily's hands, as her fingers stilled Emily's dancing hand against the small of her back.

"Hands where I can see them, Agent Bering," The sound of the Tesla charging up caused Myka to hold her body flush over Emily's. To shield her, to protect her, to lay her life down to protect her love. The _secret agent_ kicking in as instinct took hold, Myka spinning as her hand pushed Emily behind her, her body a shield from harm, from Helena being harmed ...

"Steve?" Myka's sound of betrayal in her voice caused Emily to dart her head behind the shoulder of her protector, to Myka … to her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N A short chapter. Work, RL and a bad case of writer's block is to blame.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

"Bering-Wells," Myka smiled, then turning back under the table to find the other missing chess pieces.

"Righty-ho," Helena smiled her eyebrow arching as she turned back to the chest set.

"Myka?" Helena asked in a hesitant voice.

"Yeah, babe?" Myka huffed out as her hand hit the top of the chest table, the light thud of the knight hitting against the table as she pulled herself up. Her eyes widen as she bit her lip at the pet name that escaped her.

"Yes, about that ...'_babe_' the disdain not lost in her voice as Helena smirked. She watched the pink hue turn ten shades darker over heavenly cheek bones.

"And as I recall, the said pet name escaped your lips as they were nipping against my, correction, nipping at _MS Emily Lake'_s throat. Correct?" Helena said her eyes still downcast as she placed the pieces onto the chest board. The slight hilt of jealousy had not escaped Myka's trained senses.

"About that?" Myka nervously said as she sat up, rubbing the back of her neck as she stole a quick glance at the older woman, her eyes then shooting up to the lock, the glint off the blade illuminating her green eyes.

"What, exactly, do you remember, as Emily?" Myka asked as she started to pull Helena up from the chair.

"More than I care to," Helena curtly said, turning away from Myka's grip as she stood up, turning her back on the taller agent as she crossed her arms around her waist.

"It seems that you were all but enamored of her as your … as you attacked her like some jungle animal in heat," Helena spit out as she turned away from her.

Myka huffed a soft sigh as Helena's back was turned. Running her hands through her now thickening mane, thanks to all the humidity in the room. She let out a small hiss as her fingers tangled in the start of her curls.

"Really? after all that has happened, you are jealous about taking you, … Emily, ugh … Jesus Helena, it was you, only you," Myka yelled as she stalked over to the other side of the small room where Helena was standing. Throwing her hand in the air as she spoke.

"Christ! I had not touched you in almost a year, you were that damn hologram and ..." Myka stopped her rant with a press of her palm against her forehead. A long breath puffing her cheeks as she knew what she needed to say next. Her head dropping as she drew in a long breath, steeling her nerves.

Myka inched closer to the back of Helena's neck, "I touched myself, pleased myself for your eyes only," Myka blushed, dipping her head down from the embarrassment of those past two moments.

"I do not remember any words of protest uttered, just affirmations of _my_ name falling between your lips and your devotion to us. I believed all that was said, between your beautiful rapture. My name, not that mousey school marmes" Helena whispered.

Myka paced, trying to reel in her embarrassment at those lust-filled moments she shared with Helena, in non-corporeal form, her brow furring with anger as she replayed Helena's words that had seduced her that night into touching herself. Of letting herself trust her enough to reveal herself in such an intimate way. She wanted to please Helena, to show her love and devotion to her.

Her defenses were now raised and on full alert as her synapses started to fire.

"When I saw you at that blackboard in the classroom, I had to, hell, _really_? You are jealous of me touching you?" Myka's voice lowering with each word, her hand waving over Helena's body as the confusion tore from her inside out.

"I might be somewhat perturbed by that," Helena said as she moved away from the warmth radiating off of Myka's hand that hovered near her shoulder.

"I had not been able to touch you in almost a year, and then low and behold, there you are, in the flesh before me!" Myka rambled as she waved her arms at Helena.

"Now, here you are, shooting at me. And the first corporeal touch I get from you is you, throwing me in that damn torture chair!'" Myka fumed as she pointed behind her.

"In my defense, Myka, Sykes was controlling me with that _damn_ Cecil B. DeMill riding crop …"

"I know that Helena," Myka interrupted, "I was there when Marcus did the same thing to Pete so he wouldn't destroy the Janus coin, destroy you" Myka solemnly said at the end.

"So, we should both be grateful, in a macabre way, for that crop?" Helena queried as she looked up at Myka.

"I wouldn't take it that far, Helena. We were both in tears because we both were afraid of losing each other. I was reminded of it with each click of that damn axe that was dangled above my head." Myka's voice softens as Helena turned to face her.

"And you want to know the funny part, Helena?" she kept her head lowered as she nodded for Myka to continue.

"All I could think about was that you were here, in the flesh, whole again, before me, and I had so much fear of never seeing you again. The scent of you enveloping my senses, gun or not and all I could think about was praying that I not lose you again. That you not feel any sort of lose since, your little girl …" Myka rambled.

"I am sorry, my darling," Helena whispered as she tightened her grip around herself.

"And all you care about now is whether I cheated on you with yourself?" "Myka now fumed.

Helena's eyes shot up, the pained look on Myka's face caused her to suck in a harsh breath, her mouth opened but no sounds escaped.

"You, Emily … had no qualms as you/she ground herself against me," Myka blurted out. Then stalking her way toward the older woman as Helena backed away. Her head thumping softly against the wall as Myka pressed her body against her's.

"You are as much to blame, if not more so, then I," Myka growled against Helena's neck. Her hands pushing down at the hem of Helena's jeans as Myka's thigh staked claim between her legs.

"I remember her lustful thoughts that mingled with my wanton desires of us," Helena whispered.

"No," Myka rasped as she gripped Helena's hands that came up to her chest, trying to push her away with a firm press.

"You will not guilt me," Myka breathed sternly and with a hint of play against Helena's neck.

"I would never endeavor to do such a thing," Helena could barely utter as she gripped frantically at Myka's wrist, forcibly shoving the young woman's hand further into her dungarees as her hips canton forward.

Myka groaned as she let Helena push their bodies down on the cold floor of the abandoned sanctum. Helena settling on top of her, her legs snug against her hips as Helena started to grind with abandon upon Myka's fingers. Her hips never abandoning their rhythm as she inhaled Myka's moist breaths as her mouth hovered so near to Myka's lips, her fingers then digging under the younger agents black leather jacket.

"More, my darling," her eyes rolling back, "It has felt like an eternity without your touch," she breathlessly said as her hips rocked down on those long, slender fingers.

"The Gods be damned," Helena mumbled, shaking away the lone thought of where they were, she, was fulfilling her desires. 'This sanctum be damned' she whispered as she rested most of her weight on her left arm on the side of Myka, freeing her other hand to work at divesting Myka of her top. Her need to see, to feel Myka's skin hum against hers was overpowering as she worked her hand under Myka's jacket, her finger then slipping through the oval shaped bullet hole along her upper sleeve.

"Please, don't stop" Myka moaned as she felt Helena still her hips.

"What?"

Helena looked away from lust filled eyes that started to swirl with confusion. Helena choked back a sob as she turned her head, gently separating her core from Myka's fingers as she rose up.

"I, I almost …" Helena sobbed as she covered her mouth, trying to escape from her grip.

"But you didn't," Myka fired back, knowing just where Helena's thoughts had turned.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Myka whispered as she cupped Helena's cheeks, forcing the woman to turn to face her after she stood up, chasing Helena down. Her thumbs wiping away the tears that started to flow down beautiful, porcelain cheeks.

"You were forced too," Myka whispered against her cheek, her hand pulling Helena's away from her jacket.

"I tried with all my might to not aim that infernal metal at you," Helena sobbed.

"That damn riding crop," Myka hissed, calming her voice then at the shutter from Helena at her harsh words.

"I abhor firearms," Helena choked. Myka trying desperately to quell the shaking from Helena.

"I know, baby," Myka whispered against stained streaked cheeks.

"Come here," Myka whispered as she sat down in the chair. Helena crying out as the collar wrapped around Myka's throat.

"It's okay," Myka smiled as she squeezed Helena's hand.

"Change the rules?" Myka nodded as her fingers gripped the leather bounds.

"Save the day?" Helena asked.

Myka smiled as she covered Helena's hand on the bishop chess piece.

"I trust you"

.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I am working on wrapping up this story. Trigger warning for suggested sex and language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

"Would you like some tea?" Myka asked after they made their way to kitchen, reaching up in the cupboard, Helena swallowed down the sharp breath of air trying to escape from deep inside as she watched Myka's jacket and shirt ride up, revealing the pale expanse of her lower back.

"Something a bit stronger may be called for after recent events," Helena said somberly as she got up from the chair. Her eyes traveling to the oval hole on the upper part of Myka's jacket as she watched the younger woman fill the kettle, setting to heat on the stove.

"Here, love. Let me help," Helena whispered, waiting for Myka to set the kettle. Her hands shaking as she slipped the jacket off, "I have ruined it," she mumbled as she turned, placing it over the back of the chair she had just occupied.

"It can be mended," Myka said, coming up behind her, Helena's head bent down, her fingers tracing over the bullet hole as a dark mane of raven black hair fell as a curtain about her face.

"I am afraid … that it may be beyond repair. The damage already done, may be too much." she sighed. The hidden meaning not lost on Myka as she wrapped her arms from behind around the time traveler's waist. Pulling their bodies together as she nuzzled her chin against Helena, brushing away the fine, silken hairs so as to gently kiss her neck.

"Nothing is beyond repair, Helena. Remember what I said in the sanctum?"

Helena's body stiffens in Myka's embrace at her words, gently nodding her head, "And which words of wisdom are you referring to?" Helena, trying her utmost to add a playful hilt to her voice. But realizing she had failed miserably at Myka's heavy sigh.

"Getting off that cross of yours," Myka's words then ghosting against Helena's neck, causing Myka to squeeze her closer as she felt first, the shiver of her body, then the relaxation in her arms as Helena rested her head against Myka's shoulder. "Are you trying to '_handle_' me, Agent Bering?"

"Completely, baby"

"Never let me go?" Helena whispered as she turned in Myka's arms.

"Not a chance in hell. I just got you back."

The kiss they shared was gentle, completely loving as their lips pressed sweetly against each other's. Helena let out a small gasp as Myka's tongue swept across her bottom lip, her hands sliding up the younger woman's chest as she languished at the feel of her strong, steadying breaths. Myka's fingers clenching a bit harder on Helena's hips to keep the woman she loved pressed tightly against her, never wanting to be separated from the feel of her ever again.

"We should talk," Helena started to say as she gently pushed Myka, making just enough space so she could lean back, their lips parting as Myka tried to follow the sweetness of them.

Letting out a small sigh as she pressed their foreheads together, the back of her fingers then caressing Helena's cheek, "I know we do, but I was hoping to just enjoy a few moments of _'Us'._

"As I," Helena replied as she raised their entwined fingers, kissing them as she backed to the counter, pulling Myka with her. "The kettle shall make its protest known soon," she smiled to Myka, then turning to place the cups down for them.

Myka smiled, shaking her head as she opened the fridge, "The usual?" she asked as she bent down, rummaging for the milk.

After a few moments of silence, noticing the sound of tea not being poured, Myka looked up over the door of the fridge, "Helena?"

She watched as Helena leaned against the counter, hugging herself as she was lost, deep in thought. Myka set the jug of milk back into the fridge, quietly closing the door.

"You want to talk?" Myka asked, knowing that Helena was lost in her thoughts, not really expecting an answer as she leaned next to Helena, their shoulders barely touching as she reached down to hold Helena's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as a small smile broke Helena's lips.

"The Regents will need to speak with you Agent Wells,"

Both women jumping at the sound of Mrs. Frederic's voice. Myka and Helena turning to face her in the kitchen at the B&amp;B, quickly putting space between them as they had just stood, shoulder to shoulder, leaning against the counter trying to make sense of all that had just happened in the last 48 seconds, the last 48 hours…

…

Mrs. Frederic traced her fingers along the silver streak that now highlighted her beehive. "Well, there seems to be some unanswered questions." Both women then looking at each other with some confusion.

"The Regents will need to question Ms Wells, but," raising her hand as Myka jumped away from the counter, her hand gripping Helena's tighter as she opened her mouth, only to be halted by the caretaker.

"12 hours, Agent Bering."

Helena gripping Myka's hand tighter as she followed the caretaker's eyes that were trained on the stairs leading up to the agent's rooms.

"I can NOT guarantee the amount of time before they arrive. So I suggest that any issues you two may have, should be settled soon,"

"Thank you, Irene," Helena said, dragging Myka with her toward the stairs.

Helena's demeanor had changed as sudden as the trade winds of the gulf stream as she all but pushed Myka into her room, shutting, and then locking the door behind her.

"Helena, what the hell…" Myka stopping mid-sentence as she watched Helena lean against the door of her bedroom. Her fingers tugging at the hem of her shirt as she slowly licked her bottom lip. A shiver then ran up Myka's body, without realizing it as she struggled to toe her boots off. Feeling very much like a fatten chicken, trapped in the hen house as the fox bared her teeth.

Myka mirrored Helena with every move, tossing her shirt off toward her desk, her fingers then stilling as she watched Helena unhook her bra.

"Baby?" Myka whispered as Helena stopped, her fingers hooked under her bra straps as she raised her chin, their eyes never having left the others gaze.

"Yes, darling?"

Myka let her bra fall to the wooden floor as she walked to Helena, her hand catching the others bra as it started to fall.

"Just hold me?"

Helena smiled into Myka's neck as she nodded. They stood, holding desperately on to each other, the world be damned as they gently swayed to the rhythm of their beating hearts. The world had tilted on its axis as it leads them to fall on the bed, or maybe just the unsaid desire of their love.

...

The dawn of the early morning light crept in, invading the small crevices of the curtains weakness.

"Make it go away," Helena mumbled in a sleep induced haze against Myka's breast as her arm clinged harder around Myka's waist.

Myka smiled into the top of Helena's head, hairs sticking to her lips as she kissed the crown of those beautiful dark locks. Her legs tightening around a knee snug against her thigh.

Myka pulled the duvet closer around Helena's shoulder, a niggling feeling in the back of her mind caused the action, her hand then removing Helena's fingers from their journey down her stomach.

Myka squeezed her eyes tight, whispering, "Please, just give us a bit more,"

The caretaker nodded unseen from the younger agent, but her present fully known.

The steam from the shower clouded the whole room, sounds of love and lust curling under the door. They had taken their time, carefully dressing one another, hands never leaving the other as Myka shut the door to her room. Hand in hand, they made their way down the stairs, each rung at a time, heartache with each step.

"Baby?" Myka choked back her tears as they stood on the last rung of the stairs to the landing. Their eyes darting to the men dressed in black, watching as they parted to allow the man to step forward. The B&amp;B was empty, Mrs. Frederic making sure none of the others were present for this solemn moment.

"No worries, my love." Helena whispered as she turned, her shaking fingers tracing the track of a single tear that traveled down her American's cheek.

"Ms. Wells," A statement, not a request.

"A moment, if you please, Mr. Kosan," the words coming out as a stern whisper, their eyes never leaving as Helena raised their entwined hands, placing a gentle kiss upon shaking knuckles. Her lips quivered, her eyes misting.

Helena straighten her jacket as she walked the last steps, choking down a sob as the warmth of Myka's hand faded from her shoulder.

"Shall we?"

…

"Helena?" Myka cupped her hand over her mouth, her eyes darting to the table. Everyone's eyes then trained on her as she turned her back to them.

"Are you… I mean, are you okay?" Myka trying her best to choke down the sob at hearing her voice for the first time in months. She had not heard from Helena since the day Mr. Kosan had showed up at the B&amp;B.

"Myka! Tell her we miss her! And where the heck has she been all these mon…" Claudia's words were cut off from Artie squeezing her shoulder tight.

"Ouch! Mr Grumps, what the…" Artie raised a pudgy finger to his lips, then waving his other hand to the group.

"Come on, we have _'things_' to attend to at the warehouse," He said in a raised voice. His head nodding to the rest of the group to follow him.

No one moved, all frozen in their seats as they looked at Myka's back, her voice in a hushed tone as she walked out the French doors to the patio outside.

"NOW!" Artie barked, causing everyone to jump.

"Helena, what is going on? Are you okay?" Myka said in a hushed tone as she closed the door behind her.

There was a long pause of silence on the other end of the phone. Myka could just make out the shaky intake of air, then a throat clearing.

"I think it best if Artie can send a team here to Boone. I have discovered a curiosity that requires a hand from the warehouse," Helena stated in a monotone voice, no show of emotion what so ever.

Myka held her breath, unsure of the tone from Helena. Was this something that the Regents had instructed Helena to say? For her to remain neutral with anything regarding the warehouse?

"Is this some sort of covert op?" Myka whispered. Her body turning to face the doors, watching as the others scurried out of the room. Artie giving Myka a solemn look, then turning, dragging Claudia with him.

"I feel it best to discuss this issue with Mrs. Frederic, goodbye, Myka." the harshness from the dial tone drummed in Myka's ear. She then looked at her phone, her heart stopping, the air from her lungs ripped out as she stared at the blank screen.

…

Myka slammed her breaks, she sucked in a harsh breath of air, her hand rubbing against her forehead as she watched the old farmer on his tractor, slowing passing by the rusted iron gate that lead to the dirt road to the warehouse. She tapped her forefinger on the steering wheel; a curt smile broke her face as she nodded to the old man.

"Things change, people change, misguided or not,"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" Myka yelped, gripping her chest as she looked in her rearview mirror. The sound of the tractor fading, her hand reaching up to adjust her mirror, she dared not to turn around.

"Agent Bering, I realize that these last months have been trying times, but, I have faith that all will be as it should be in the end, do not lose faith," The caretaker said as startled green eyes met soften, brown eyes in the rearview mirror.

Myka gripped the steering wheel tighter, her head pressing against the firm plastic of the grip.

"What if?" Myka whispered.

"You have a case to solve, Agent Bering."

"Right," Myka sighed, firming her shoulders, her hands gripping the steering wheel as she looked behind her. "Of course," she mumbled to herself, looking at the vast expanse of nothingness behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N This is the last chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed fav and followed. I hope I did this story justice for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

"So, let me get this right," Myka paced the small, cheap hotel room, her hand pressing hard against her forehead. Her fingers tugging her curls harder as she listened to the heavy sigh on the other end of her phone.

"It was okay to deceive Pete, even though his gut, his hinky vibe, was going nuts. But it is NOT okay because this Giselle woman had no clue? Am I hearing you right?" Myka spat out the last of her words.

"Something to that effect," Helena sighed, her eyes darting away from the bartender who was pouring her second shot of Irish whiskey. 'It would have just burned her bum' Helena whispered as she nodded to the bartender who finished pouring the double shot.

"Burn who's ass Helena?"

"Never you mind, _my keys please_?" Myka was straining to hear Helena's words over the phone.

"HG, are you driving drunk somewhere?"

Helena had gulped down her shot, no intention to, but the use of her initials by Myka had cut her to the quick.

"Driving is such a subjective term. Tell me, _Agent Bering_, how is your intrepid partner these days?"

"What partner, HG? Something akin to a wife?" Myka emphasized the last words as she strained to hear the start of the car.

"I never made anything more than a hint to a _maybe_ commitment to her. Only a sporting good time. Much less than you to that man-child, I might add."

"Is that a water drop of jealousy in your voice, HG?"

"More like a Tsunami and tidal wave, thank you very much, Agent Bering,"

"Are we really going to do this? I mean … Helena, have you been drinking?"

"Now now, Darling. You almost sound concerned for my wellbeing. Why the change of heart, _Agent Bering_?"

"Screw you, Helena George!" Myka tossing her phone across the hotel room.

"Well, that was uncalled for," Helena whispered to herself as she stared at the _'call failed_' on her phone.

Her smirk fading as fast as her speed down the back road from the_ hole in the wall bar_ she left. "Coffee my arse," Helena huffed as her fingers gripped the steering wheel.

"_Oh, we had a 'ping' and I thought I would take you up on that offer of coffee_," Helena chided in a bad Midwest accent as the trees blurred past her. Her foot feeling like lead as she gunned past the small town.

"At least Giselle had the guts to confront me on how she felt," Helena growled as suburbia blurred past her. "At least I did not settle," she mumbled.

The ringing of her cell phone grated at her nerves. So lost in thoughts of that last time with Giselle, her shouting at the Victorian that she could never love anyone _'because your heart will always belong to another. You will die alone because you are too broken' _Giselle voice fading at her last words. That day, Helena walked out; her shoulders slumped as she kissed the other woman's cheek, goodbye.

"What!" Helena shouted, answering her phone a few minutes later without thinking, still lost in thought.

"Look, I get it," Myka's voice filling Helena's head. The strong pull of the whiskey, mixed with the speed of her _'Soccer Mom' _van wasn't helping. She had refused to rid herself of the ghastly van after she left that little girl in the driveway. No, not that _'little girl_'. Myka was a grown woman, her heart breaking as she watched Pete drive them away.

It was the _'other_' little girl being strong as she waved goodbye, her father next to her side, to Helena in that same driveway.

"Are you still driving?"

"And what of it?" Helena snarked into the phone.

"_Jesus Fucking Christ_! Will you pull your head out of your ass for just one second and pull over?" Myka's voice filling her head as she slammed on her breaks. Jerking the wheel as to guide the van on to the shoulder of the road.

"Okay, fine!" Helena shouted into the phone. Throwing her hand up as she shoved the van into park.

"I have pulled over and secured said vehicle as you have instructed. What now,_ Agent Bering_?"

"And now you find a way to the Stucky's on route 93, just outside of town," Myka's voice steady.

"And how shall I find my way there with your '_butch_' insistence on me no longer Trans versing a combustible engine?" Helena tried to snark, gulping in a rush of air at the last of her words. Her pupils widen a hair as she stared into the rear view mirror of her '_soccer mom_' van. Thankful that there had not been another car behind her.

"_First of all_, I know damn well you have been drinking. _Second,_ you _will_ Google a taxi number on your phone because you know I will kick your Victorian arse if you drink and drive, threats of Kempo be damned. _Third_, I do not even want to know how you know how to use the term _'butch_'. Top and bottom was never an issue for us and will be left for a discussion at another time." Myka sighing the last of her words.

Helena gently released the breath she was holding in, her head tilting a bit to the left as she caught a glimpse of the white knuckles on her steering wheel. Her fingers turning on the leather covering as she closed her eyes. Thoughts of endless nights wrestling with one another, both women giving up control as the passion of their love overwhelmed them to the point of exposing themselves for the one they loved.

"_Such sweet words_," Helena mumbled to herself as she reminisced over nights of love and lust bygone.

"Why has it come to such extremes?" Helena asked quietly.

"What do you mean, HG?" Myka tone softening. Helena had put the phone on speaker as she looked, and then requested a lift to her location.

"And what shall it take for you to stop referring to me in said letters?" Helena sighed, grateful that she had pulled over not that far from the outskirts of suburbia. Her eyes hooded as she watched the lights brighten in her rearview mirror only minutes after her _pray and request_ for a taxi.

She could picture in her mind's eye; the younger woman pacing the small room, her hand raised to her slender neck, rubbing furiously as those green eyes darted around the room.

"Do you need me to come get you, Babe?" Myka's whisper filling the silence.

Helena choose to ignore the slight endearment as she instructed the driver to the hotel. Staying on the phone, she smiled to herself as she heard the faint slap of Myka's hand against her forehead at the term of endearment that slipped.

"So, Wells, you on your way?" Myka's voice then returning to a stern tone on the phone.

"Only if there is no _'Lattimer_' awaiting me," Helena knew the moment she said that, Myka would grasp for words.

"We ... there is no Lattimer. When Pete hinted at us living together, I bolted for the hills," A slight chuckle from the younger woman. "Just get to me, to here, I mean."

Helena smiled sadly to herself, her eyes widening at the faint glow of the hotel in the distance.

...

"Hey you," Myka breathless said as she flung the door open to her hotel room.

"Hello, Darling," Helena responded, her hand rising up to brush her hair back, as so many times in the past for the younger woman's benefit. Not once had she done it when in the same zip code for Giselle.

Myka was not thinking, the sight of raven locks slipping through slender fingers shot straight through her as she gripped the lapel of Helena's jacket, yanking her into her room by her collar.

"Easy Darling, I do believe we have some time to ourselves," Helena chuckled nervously as the door to the hotel room closed behind her with the push of her body. A gasp, then the rise of her hands as her instincts for survival kicked in. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she gripped at the firm arm that now clutched at her throat...

"Or we could do this," her gasps not as rushed as the first time they had met like this. No Tesla gripped in Myka's other hand as she held the Victorian against the wall. The difference now was she was a slight stretch of age, of silver present in her raven locks and there was no sight of the young red-head to pull Myka back.

"What is that definition of _'butch_'? she gulped.

"Something we will never be slave to," Myka rasped as her lips attacked Helena's neck.

"Why did our Claudia always assume I was the aggressor?" Helena moaned out.

"Because I never let on to it," Myka whispered as she slowed her assault on that one freckle that had always teased her. "No fair," Myka breathless released.

"And how so?" Helena's fingers becoming entangled in curls. Her gulps for air becoming rapid as Myka's thigh, now pressed between her legs, lifted her back and against the wall of the hotel room.

"Easy, darling. It has been quite the stretch of years since such aggressions from you," Helena shaking as much as her words.

"One hundred twenty nine years, twenty two days and seventeen hours. But who is counting," Myka growling as she grabbed at the two sides of Helena's shirt, ripping it apart.

The Brit's head hit the wood of the door with a hard thud, her chest puffing out, pushing her breasts to meet the hungry lips of her agent as the echo of buttons hitting the floor faded.

"Agent Wells, is there something I can help you with?" Myka moaned as Helena wrapped her leg around the younger woman's hip. Allowing more freedom for those long fingers to slip into her.

"I thought I was just _HG_, to you?" her voice fading to a sharp gasp as Myka lifted the smaller woman up. Walking them both over to the bed until Myka's knees hit the edge.

"You have always been my idol, my hero, my love. My escape from this world," Myka was saying as she striped them bare. Tossing their clothes haphazardly around the room, her eyes divesting them bare as quickly as her hands.

"Tell me it was a mistake," Myka's words coming out as a sob of pain.

Helena barely heard the words, but it was enough to tug the younger woman still.

"Yes,"

Myka tentatively crawled up Helena's stomach, her eyes downcast as she leveled their heads even.

"It, you, us … scared me to death, literally. You and I both knew it in that moment back at the warehouse. I so freely gave my life to protect yours. I did not hesitate to sacrifice myself for you. I had never done or felt such a need, since my Christina,"

Helena was gulping down her words, her eyes frantically darting across green fields of love and redemption.

"You knew, even back at Yellowstone, that we were destined, didn't you?" Myka's head pressing against Helena's. Then a rush of anger overwhelmed the younger woman, her need to escape pounding at her ribs.

"Don't" Myka said in a raised, panicked voice. Trying her best to struggle out of Helena's grip.

"I am so tired of this dance," Helena growled, flipping them over, her body holding down Myka's.

"I held my tongue, my thoughts, and my very soul to protect you. But no more," Helena rasped out, her lips capturing the harden peak between her lips.

"You did your best to tip-toe over every discussion of Christina before," Myka moaned, grasping Helena's face in the palms of her hand.

"Before warehouse 2?" Helena then nodded, sighing as to her admission. Myka then tried to make a feeble attempt to try to escape Helena's grasp. Both women knowing the younger could escape but the older was strong enough to prevent it.

"They were my escape. Or so I thought. All those months in hiding with the Astrolabe had given too freely to thoughts. A mental masturbation of the destructive kind," Helena sighed.

Myka, hearing those words, tried more aggressively to escape, Helena having none of it.

"You will listen to me, as I listened to you that day in Yellowstone and Boone," her thigh pressing into and upon Myka's core.

Myka swallowed hard, nodding her understanding as she curled her hands around Helena's back. Gripping at her shoulders as she sighed, her lips reaching for Helena's.

"The memories of what I did, of what Artie said I did. Sacrificing my life to save yours, us not remembering because of Artie's use of the Astrolabe. But, I knew deep down to my very soul, that I would freely forsake my life to protect yours and that … scared the hell out of me. It made the run that much more easy. When Irene told me to have no contact with anyone, I thought I would wither without seeing you one more time."

Helena's sigh of remorse was cut short from the gentle movement of Myka's hip into her's. "Go on," Myka whispered.

"I felt the sweating sickness taking hold. I tried to reach Irene, to see if I could help. But she was steadfast with her decree of _'no contact, trust no one_'. I swear the woman must have been the inspiration of the creation of the X-Files," Both women chuckling.

"You watched TV?" Myka's nose crinkling up.

"Don't be a prude, Myka. I had to find some things to fill the void of loneliness. There were only so many books one could tolerate without the pull of mindless entertainment now and then,"

The kiss was a surprise, a welcome one as their lips danced. Helena moaning out her disapproval as their lips parted.

"You, Myka Ophelia, are the devil incarnate," Helena chuckled, and then cut short as Myka's hips rocked against hers. Their centers brushing against one another's. Myka steadfastly increased her ministrations at the low, guttural sounds that escaped from Helena.

"Stop it, my love." was heard as a soft plead.

"I felt that I had no choice but to abandon all hope for us," Helena trying her best to speak as their hips rocked in a quite plead.

"Nate?" Myka growled, pressing her hip more aggressively into Helena's center. Her nails digging a bit harder into Helena's back.

"As much as a distraction as Pete was to you, Nate was to me" Helena spewed out, thrusting back twice as aggressively, her head up, her eyes downcast as she increased her rhythm. Her breath catching in her throat as she watched Myka gasp, the young woman's mouth open as she silently made her addiction to her time traveler known.

"All that I am, is what makes..." Myka gasping out as the boundaries of love were breaking

"Makes us one," Helena finished.

…

"I'm starving," Pete grumbled, rubbing his stomach as he swiveled in his chair, eyeballing Myka.

"When aren't you?" Claudia quipped as she _'popped_' into the room. 'God, I love that,' She smirked to herself. 'Way to go Mrs F'

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" the young agent yelped as she clutched her chest.

"Down now Agent Tanner," the agent in charge quipped as she dotted the last I's on the reports. Her back to the room as she finished her reports. "Pete, these need to go down to the closet. Grab Liam Jr. to sort out the last of the artifacts. We need Steve's 'Zen' to place them"

"On it boss," Pete hummed as he took the reports from Myka. Then shooting a grin to the new agent as he looked at Claudia.

"Pulling a _Mrs F_ on the newbie's?" Pete snickered as he grabbed the files from Myka. "Too cool," he laughed as he slapped Claudia on her back.

"Hey, a little respect, dude," Claudia huffed as she rubbed her arm.

"Not nice, Agent Lattimer," Myka said as she punched Pete's arm. Pushing away from the desk that used to be Artie's.

"Hey, maybe a little less pepper, slugger. For old times' sake?" Pete said, the rush of air from Claudia caused the old crew to snap their heads at each other.

"How many years now?" the less than new agent asked. His six foot by six foot frame slumping a bit as Claudia slugged him.

"No worries "Agent Liam, jr. It's all good," Claudia grinned. Then jumping in to the vacated chair, her fingers then clacking away at the keypad. "Good Goddess, I love the smell of Nerdsebian in the … afternoon?"

"Hey Hey Hey you all!"

All turned at the sound of the son entering the room. A slight southern drawl falling from the new agent as he set the bucket down on the desk.

"Yes, food!" Claudia said as she rubbed her hands together. "Original and extra crispy? Oh young Padawan?"

"Both, of course, moi captain," Pete Jr. grinned as he laid out the food.

"And …" with a grin on his face, Pete grabbing Amanda as he handed the files to her. "He is so your son," Amanda smirked.

"And, the extra's?" Pete asked.

"Of course, no worries Pop's, got the extra for them so they won't kick your butt," Pete Jr grinned as he handed the special boxes over to Artie's replacement.

"Good man," Myka smirked as she started to spread the feast on her desk.

"What the hell, why does she get the extra special treatment when she is always spouting that all of us are equals?" Sue mumbled.

"Agent Tanner, is there an issue I can address for you?" Helena asked as she came into the room, tossing a towel over her shoulder as she grinned at her '_Artie Jr'_. "Perhaps an extra session of Kempo would help?"

"Not helping, babe," Myka grinned as she hugged her Brit closer to her. Now able to deal with the _Artie Jr_ quip much better than her British dynamo.

"Oh, gravy!" Helena sighed as she hooked her arm around Myka's waist. Kissing her on the neck, "Remember, Love? The day you educated me in the ways of American fast food?" her fingers entwining Myka's fingers in hers.

"EEEWWW, gross! Please take that up in aisle 1866, please?" Claudia pleaded as she dunked half the slaw on a paper plate.

"The HG Wells restricted section?" Agent Tanner asked as she dropped a piece of extra crispy back on the plate.

"Sort of," Helena winked at Myka as she tugged _'Artie Jr_' out the door.

"DUF med uf," Pete said in unison with his son as the two left the room. Their faces stuffed with food as all turned, watching the two women head out the door. The clank of their boots fading down the steps of the warehouse.

"Since Artie retired, Myka taking over, HG has been a bit... Pissed?" Pete said between bits of chicken.

"Nooo, what I was going to say, before you butted in, is that Agent Bering-Wells is a bit put off with all the teasing of being Artie's replacment since he and Amanda married. Not really good with change,"Amanda shrugged her shoulders as she looked around, making sure everyone was fed.

"Look, honey bee. I know things have been a bit hinky since the old man retired, but we are all doing good," Pete said, smiling as his wife, for the second time as she wiped a crumb of chicken from the side of his mouth. "Mykes was a no-brainer for Artie's job, Claud's here is the caretaker. God only knows where Mrs F is,"

"Probably lounging on some chair on a beach with naked cabana boys serving her fruity drinks," Claudia smirked.

"As I was saying, all is good. Claudia is the caretaker, Mykes is the new _Artie._ We have our boy here casing aftifacts while we spend some luving time here. HG is training all the newbie's and..." Pete grinned as he pulled Amanda closer,"There will be the sound of little pitter pats of Myka/Scaring lady Cuckoo feet around here soon. And Claudia, do we even want to know what artifact did ..."

"Shut your mouth while you still have one Petemiesiter!" Claudia coughed, shutting down the cameras in the HG Wells section of the warehouse.

"My love," Helena whispered. Her lips attacking Myka's throat as her thigh parted Myka's legs. A smile growing on her face as she gently rubbed over the growing love between the two women.

"If our child is a boy, Randy, would be a fitting name," Helena smirked as her lips trans versed between Myka's swollen breasts.

"Not fun, Wells," Myka was barely able to breath as her eyes rolled back.

The silken top hat tumbling off the shelf. "Got you," Myka smirked as her hand reached out, catching the artifact in her left hand, her right working further in between the jeans of her time traveling artifact hunter.

"Forever Destined,"

…


End file.
